


Bittersweet - Westallen

by Anawest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen/Iris West Smut, Barry and Iris, West-Allen - Freeform, westallen - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anawest/pseuds/Anawest
Summary: Iris precisava de um acompanhante para o casamento da irmã mais nova. E Barry, bem, ele só precisava de uma chance com a jornalista.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sei se isso tem futuro, mas espero que gostem ❤

Iris observou o sinal abrir em sua frente e atravessou a avenida em meio a outros pedestres em busca do celular que tocava sem parar na bolsa. Nova York costumava ser ainda mais caótica nas manhãs de sexta-feira o que era péssimo para uma garota apressada com um celular desaparecido e sede de café.  
\- Achei você! - Tirou o aparelho da bolsa e conferiu o visor antes de atender. O nome ali não a animou como faria de costume, sabia bem qual era o assunto, ele vinha lhe atormentando por meses - Oi Jenna, eu estava... - a voz da irmã mais nova a cortou imediatamente.  
\- Rosa bebê, ou azul bebê? - Perguntou sem dar mais explicações.  
\- Você está grávida?! - Parou no meio da calçada sendo atropelada pelas pessoas que vinham atrás. Infelizmente a cidade não pararia para que ela entrasse em choque, então se afastou do vai e vem de pessoas e se abrigou em um lugar seguro.  
\- Não, claro que não, Iris! Enlouqueceu?!  
\- Graças a Deus... - murmurou para si mesma voltando a respirar. A ideia da irmãzinha de apenas dezoito anos se casar já era demais para a jornalista, imaginá-la tendo um filho seria capaz de levar Iris a loucura.  
\- Para os vestidos das madrinhas - esclareceu - rosa ou azul?  
\- Sou obrigada a opinar? - Entrou pela CC Jitters, se frustrando de imediato pela quantidade de pessoas ali.  
Odiava que seu café favorito na cidade fosse o preferido de centenas de outras pessoas também. A cafeteria parecia fazer mais sucesso a cada dia. Felizmente havia sempre uma esperança para não acabar atrasada.  
\- Você é minha dama de honra... - Jenna falou como se supostamente respondesse a questão.  
\- Tudo bem... - pensou por um segundo - azul? - Disse incerta.  
\- Decidimos o rosa então, ótimo! - Ela falou alto do outro lado. Iris podia apostar que estava rodeada de suas amigas barulhentas em mais uma manhã pré-nupcial tomando decisões idiotas sobre a cerimônia extravagante - nos falamos depois, tenho que ajustar o vestido agora.  
\- Tudo bem - girou cento e oitenta graus a procura do seu barista favorito a espera do milagre que sempre a livrava da fila. Lá estava ele negligenciando o trabalho enquanto provavelmente falava sobre o tempo com sua melhor amiga de mais de oitenta anos que passava todas as manhãs por lá - Barry! - Chamou por ele acenando.  
\- Ah, precisa me mandar o nome do seu acompanhante. Vai trazer um não é? - Jenna pelo visto ainda estava na linha - o casamento é em duas semanas Iris, não deixe tudo para última hora.  
\- Jenna, dá um tempo, eu já disse que não vou ser a irmã mais velha deprimida e solteirona, não se preocupe - viu o rapaz sorrir e vir em sua direção e então deixou a fila - preciso ir, tchau, eu te amo! - Desligou antes que ela se despedisse.  
\- Alguma hora vai ter que voltar a pegar fila sabia? - Ele passou por ela indo para trás do balcão e começou a lhe preparar dois expressos simples, o pedido de todas as manhãs da jornalista.  
\- Eu pego filas - se defendeu - nas suas folgas... - ele revirou os olhos rindo baixinho - Barry, você só tem duas missões em todo o seu dia de péssimo funcionário: me adiantar dois expressos e conversar com a senhora perto da janela - olhou para trás - e olha lá, ela já foi embora! Fim da jornada!  
\- Um dia desses os outros clientes vão ficar bravos comigo - argumentou lhe entregando o primeiro copo. Ela deu um gole generoso e suspirou de satisfação lhe agradecendo com um olhar enfático - não é porquê você é uma mulher bem sucedida, num terninho moderno, com saltos de grife, e um corpo atlético que pode passar na frente dos outros sempre.  
\- "Corpo atlético" é o seu jeito de dizer que sou gostosa? - Ela riu pegando o segundo copo para viagem - que fofo!  
\- Meu jeito de dizer que é gostosa é te chamar a nove meses para um encontro - reclamou com a expressão desesperançosa de sempre - sabe que se tivesse dito "sim" no primeiro dia poderíamos estar ganhando nosso primeiro bebê agora?  
\- Apesar de ser tentadora a oferta de ter bebês com um homem alto o bastante, de maxilar perfeitamente escupido pelas mãos divinas... - segurou seu rosto o encarando de perto sobre o balcão - devo relembrá-lo que vai acabar me odiando se sairmos juntos, e que preciso de você aqui me adiantando expressos todas as manhãs, e me esperando para uma breve conversa sobre meus artigos e o tempo nas folgas.  
\- Cruelmente precisa e consistente - forçou um suspiro.  
\- Te vejo amanhã - pagou pelos cafés - é sábado... - o fez sorrir com a afirmação.  
\- Significa quinze minutos a mais para um café comigo antes da típica corrida de manhã nos finais de semana? - Ele perguntou o que já sabia.  
\- Dez minutos - corrigiu - dividiremos um pretzel e talvez você me conte qual o seu lance com a garota da livraria em frente, Beck.  
\- Detesto como fala o nome dela! - Murmurou para si mesmo a vendo se afastar.  
\- Tenha um bom dia, Bartholomew! - Acenou passando pela porta.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem!

O último dia de junho começou quente e abafado como os verões de Nova York costumavam ser. Iris se vestiu de uma de suas peças mais leves, mas ainda assim devidamente elegante e adequada, e partiu para o trabalho surpreendentemente a tempo. De alguma forma a manhã estava indo bem. Havia corrido alguns quilômetros, e até tirado um tempo para cuidar da pele e do cabelo. Ficar bem por fora era mais do que nunca fundamental, estava prestes a retornar a cidade natal para o casamento extravagante da irmã mais nova, e voltar lá sempre acabava lhe tirando do sério. Principalmente nas atuais condições, já que Jenna era apenas uma criança agindo por impulso e se metendo em algo que com certeza não poderia acabar bem. Tirar um tempinho a mais para si mesma no início da sexta-feira foi a última medida para não enloquecer entre tantas ligações e tarefas impostas para a dama de honra.  
Entrou pela CC Jitters, por volta das sete, calma como costumava ser somente aos sábados, e encarou o painel que mostrava uma variedade enorme de cafés, imaginando se aquele seria o dia em que se aventuraria em algo novo, os elogios ao cardápio da cafeteria vinham lhe deixando curiosa, mas nunca o suficiente para trocar o pedido. Não gostava de deixar sua zona de conforto por um minuto sequer, e isso servia tanto para sabores da sua bebida favorita quanto para a vida em geral.  
Se voltou as pessoas atrás dela, encontrando a fonte de seu expresso preferido de todas as manhãs, sentado em uma das mesas com vista para a calçada em um diálogo extremamente amigável com uma senhora de provavelmente mais de oitenta anos que pedia expressos cheios de creme e comia mais brownies que um corpo tão antigo poderia suportar. Já havia se perguntado se o barista seria neto dela ou algo do tipo, mas ele parecia fazer aquilo pelo simples prazer da conversa, o que acabava sendo fofo, um alivio breve para os dias agitados.  
Fazia pouco menos de um ano desde que Iris aprendeu a apreciar café. A rotina no jornal vinha ficando cada vez mais exaustiva a medida que crescia lá dentro, e por mais que detestasse ceder ao vício típico da vida adulta, notou em um dia qualquer que dois copos da bebida no início da jornada aumentavam sua produtividade em cinquenta porcento no primeiro turno de trabalho. Desde então recorria a isso para sobreviver somente com seis horas de sono por noite.   
Foi dessa forma que conheceu Barry, o barista em questão, entrando na cafeteria atrasada em busca de sua salvação e dando de cara com filas cheias e rostos mal humorados. Achava errado recorrer a beleza para ter o que queria, mas quando o notou fixado nela a distância, a única pessoa sorrindo de verdade por ali, lhe pareceu a chance perfeita para conseguir café mais rápido. Então com algum charme e dois minutos de conversa garantiu em uma segunda-feira café expresso, de forma realmente expressa, e boas risadas para o resto de suas manhãs na cidade.  
\- Ei, Iris! - Barry acenou de onde estava e só então notou que seus olhos estiveram fixos nele a todo aquele tempo. Ele veio em sua direção e passou por ela diretamente para trás do balcão - são quinze minutos mais cedo - observou.  
\- Eu sei, nem sempre sou um zumbi atrasado, okay? - Lhe mostrou a língua - quero um croissant também.  
\- Desculpe, é que meu dia só começa quando você atravessa aquela porta correndo - ele começou a preparar seus expressos - doce em dia de semana? Pela manhã?  
\- Eu mereço depois de tudo que fiz esse mês - ela deu de ombros.  
\- Tudo bem, croissant para viagem então - assentiu sorridente - adivinha só, eu tenho um ótimo argumento hoje... - levantou os olhos da máquina de expressos para encará-la - vim para o trabalho pensando sobre isso.  
\- Ah é? E o que tem de novo, Allen? - Ela pegou o primeiro café e deu um gole esperando atenta seu novo golpe de sorte.  
Barry vinha tentando sair com ela desde a primeira semana em que frequentou a cafeteria. Era divertido ver sua insistência através dos meses para convencê-la. Ele era lindo, e extremamente bom de conversa, Iris amava ter dez minutos a mais aos sábados para falar sobre o clima, saber sua opinião sobre seus artigos recém-publicados, ou até mesmo dividir um pretzel em silêncio observando a chuva cair do lado de fora nos dias mais escuros da cidade. Mas já havia deixado claro para ele e para quem mais quisesse saber que não iria acontecer nada entre eles. Ela sabia que era complicada demais para caras como Barry. E além de café, também precisava de bons amigos, eles eram raros em Nova York.  
\- Bem... - ele procurou as palavras intimidado por seu olhar pairando sobre ele tão concentrado. Tinha certeza que o que havia pensado antes faria sentido o suficiente, mas teve que assistir as frases sumirem junto às chances com a jornalista - eu me esqueci, mas era realmente bom! - Entregou a ela o restante de seu pedido embrulhado para levar.  
\- Bartholomew, você é um amor, mas precisa parar - aconselhou rindo.  
\- Eu não sou atraente? - Perguntou de volta a busca por motivos, que também se estendia a todos aqueles meses, parecia sempre levemente desesperado.  
\- Você sabe que é - pagou pelo pedido.  
\- Sou um chato esquisitão? - A fez rir enquanto negava - pareço ruim de cama? Porquê se for isso eu devo dizer que...  
\- Barry! - Gargalhou - definitivamente não!   
\- Acha que não teríamos química?   
\- É algo que já temos...  
\- Então você é casada! - Falou surpreso como se a possibilidade se passasse por sua cabeça pela primeira vez e explicasse tudo - não, não, sua página na wikipédia não fala nada sobre isso - se respondeu sozinho - você é lésbica?   
\- Allen... - se aproximou mais dele, seus rostos ficando frente a frente - eu não sou casada, nem lésbica, e sinceramente te devoraria como um doce no halloween... - os olhos dele se iluminaram e um sorriso esperançoso tomou seu rosto. Ela tinha que admitir que aquele rosto tão perto era tentador demais para suportar por muito tempo - aqui mesmo nessa bancada para ser sincera - ponderou - mas você me olha como se fosse me levar direto para o altar, e eu não tenho a menor condição de fazer parte de algo tão sério agora.  
\- Besteira... - revirou os olhos - também sei fazer sexo casual.   
\- Isso é difícil de acreditar - riu beijando seu rosto em despedida - te vejo em breve, Allen!   
\- Não do jeito que eu queria!

(...)

Nem mesmo o ar condicionado foi capaz de competir com calor infernal da cidade ao fim da tarde. Iris sentia os dedos colarem nos papéis à sua frente enquanto revisava seu último artigo da semana. Em breve estaria partindo em uma viagem de quase seis horas para Pensilvânia, e pior que pensar em encarar a estrada era se imaginar proibida de trabalhar pelos próximos quatro dias.   
Enquanto lia e relia as próprias palavras e tentava não derreter sob o ar condicionado quase inútil da sala que dividia com a assistente, pensava em prováveis desculpas que se encaixariam em sua estratégia mirabolante de participar somente da cerimônia e pular todos os programas que a antecederiam o casamento da irmã. Esperava por uma promoção em breve que talvez lhe tirasse daquela sala sem janelas, e tinha certeza que era mais que capaz, mas o fato de ser obrigada a voltar para casa exatamente no decorrer disso poderia colocar tudo a perder. Sabia que era talentosa, que havia conquistado bem mais que só a atenção das pessoas no andar de cima, e queria ser uma boa irmã, a melhor dama de honra, como Jenna merecia, mas levando em conta os colegas de trabalho igualmente talentosos em salas tão abafadas quanto aquela, não poderia se dar o direito de descansar por tanto tempo. Quatro dias na Pensilvânia eram como dez em Nova York.  
\- Isso não pode ser sério! - Iris ouviu a voz da melhor amiga se aproximar pelo corredor, e viu sua barriga enorme de trinta e sete semanas de gestação chegar bem antes dela à sala - Iris Ann West, em menos de vinte e quatro horas começa o casamento da sua irmãzinha. Você não deveria estar num carro partindo para Ligonier?   
\- Estou repetindo isso a mais ou menos duas horas - Kamilla, a assistente, delatou de sua mesa.   
\- Precisa parar de trabalhar uma vez ao menos e dar espaço a sua vida pessoal - Kara deu a volta na mesa e se sentou entre ela e os papéis - você sempre diz que precisa de mais tempo com sua família.  
\- Sempre digo também que meu apartamento novo não vai se pagar sozinho - relembrou se levantando para fugir do olhar repressor da amiga - eu não acredito que estou levando bronca de uma grávida que se recusa a tirar licença, e da garota que não vê o namorado a três semanas.  
\- Estou esperando você viajar para que eu possa fazer isso! - Kamilla se defendeu - Kara, eu tive que comprar o presente de casamento no lugar dela! Eu cuidei das lembrancinhas da despedida de solteira, que é trabalho da dama de honra!  
\- Não! - Ela dramatizou boquiaberta.  
\- Eu acabo te demitindo uma hora dessas - Iris lançou um olhar fuzilante a assistente que riu despreocupada - e você? Não tem algo de futura mãe para fazer com Mon-El nessa linda tarde ao invés de me perseguir, Kara? Uma consulta? Talvez móveis novos para o quartinho? Eu vou embora em algum tempo, só estou me certificando de que está tudo certo com meu último artigo, vendo como ele fica impresso.  
\- Iris, você vai embora agora! - Decretou começando a juntar as coisas da amiga pela mesa - fala sério, não tem férias a séculos, o mínimo que pode fazer é aproveitar esses quatro dias merecidos!  
\- É o tipo de coisa que as pessoas do andar de cima podem falar à vontade! - Acusou a amiga.  
Kara tinha algum tempo a mais que ela no jornal. Se conheceram em um evento político na cidade. Iris tentando cobrir o quanto podia de longe para seu antigo blog, e ela a garota com credênciais de ida e vinda liberada conseguindo as melhores entrevistas. Acontece que a West era boa em descobrir de quem se aproximar, e não levou um minuto de seus argumentos elaboradamente bem decorados para que Kara deixasse a estranha recém formada ter vinte minutos lá dentro com seu passe. Iris acabou descobrindo coisas bastante importantes em metade do tempo, fascinando Kara pelo trabalho bem feito, e só isso bastou para que a vaga disponível no jornal onde trabalhava se tornasse de Iris, a garota mais jovem naquele setor, graças ao empurrãozinho mágico das mãos da redatora. Iris sabia que todos naquele lugar se intimidavam com seu talento, mas Kara não, Kara gostava de como seu trabalho soava único, e como talvez mais cedo ou mais tarde disputassem um cargo, ou saissem juntas dali para fundar o próprio jornal.   
\- Ah isso é sobre a promoção - deduziu.  
\- Mas é claro! - Confirmou Kamilla.  
\- Eu só não quero dar chances ao azar, tem tanta gente fantástica aqui embaixo - tentou se explicar.  
\- Iris, eu garanto que a vaga é sua. Você é a queridinha deles, e a única bem paga o suficiente nesse andar para ter uma assistente pessoal, isso não diz tudo? - Argumentou.  
\- Não! - Deu de ombros.  
\- Precisa parar de exigir tanto de si mesma. Trabalhou duro no último ano, sabe que essa viagem é importante para sua família e merece muito estar lá antes que te promovam e suguem o resto de sua vida! - Caminhou até ela e segurou seus ombros - acha que a vida aqui em baixo na redação é difícil? Espere até pegar aquele elevador, e se tornar uma editora. Sem férias, sem família, sem namoro, sem vida!  
\- Okay, eu sei disso - cedeu em um suspiro - acontece que pode não ser só por esse motivo...  
\- O que mais? Medo de perder o nascimento da minha filha? Aposto que ela aguenta mais duas semanas - Kara riu acariciando a barriga.  
\- É um menino! - Deixou claro - e não, eu sei que vou chegar a tempo. Isso também é sobre ter vinte e cinco no casamento da irmã de dezoito, e como minha família vai me infernizar por isso.  
\- Principalmente por não ter um acompanhante! - Contou Kamilla recebendo um olhar incrédulo da chefe.  
\- Não tem um acompanhante?! Você enlouqueceu?! - Kara perguntou em pânico - Iris, isso é suícidio social! Não disse que levaria um ex qualquer? Achei que tinha resolvido isso!  
\- Todos eles odeiam ela!   
\- Kamilla! - Iris gritou.  
\- É a verdade!   
\- E o Eddie? Aquele cara com quem saiu a algumas semanas? - Kara se lembrou esperançosa - ele era tão legal!  
\- Ele já me odeia também - suspirou desanimada.  
\- Pobrezinha... - abraçou a amiga - serão dias horríveis!   
\- Eu sei - assentiu - mas tudo bem, vou falar sobre trabalho sem parar, assim eles se afastam.  
\- É um bom plano. Mas agora tem mesmo que ir, Jenna me fez prometer que te obrigaria a sair a tempo do trabalho para não dirigir cansada - entregou suas coisas a ela.  
\- Espera! Desde quando você fala com Jenna? Ou sequer conhece ela? - Perguntou acomodando a bolsa nos ombros.  
\- Ela me pediu o número da sua melhor amiga, eu passei - explicou Kamilla.  
\- Você está definitivamente demitida quando eu voltar! - Garantiu - céus, como você está demitida!   
\- Chefinha... - se aproximou lhe abraçando - não se esqueça dos muffins, e boa viagem!   
\- Oh não! - Se repreendeu com um tapa na testa pela distração - os muffins!   
\- Viu como eu não estou demitida?  
Iris desceu pelo elevador após se despedir das amigas, amaldiçoando o momento em que citou muffins no telefone. Jenna estava estressada por sua falta de participação e porquê chegaria tão em cima da hora para o brunch que daria início ao final de semana do casamento. Sua única opção para acalmar os ânimos da irmã foi dizer que planejava levar seus muffins preferidos em quantidade suficiente para todos, feitos por ela mesma. Não era uma má ideia para causar boa impressão. Se dedicar a algo simples e significativo bem no começo mostraria que estava totalmente envolvida, mas nem mesmo sabia cozinhar, não entendia que diabos estava pensando.   
Deixou o prédio a passos apressados pensando a mil por hora no que fazer. Sua luz no fim do túnel surgiu em sua frente em forma de cafeteria, então correu feliz em direção a CC Jitters, chamando atenção ao entrar no ambiente cheio de fim de tarde atropelado as pessoas por ali em busca de um rosto específico. Felizmente seus olhos já haviam lhe capturado desde a porta. Ela caminhou na direção do barista, que ignorava o trabalho duro de fim do dia enquanto secava algumas canecas.  
\- Esse não é seu horário, temo que não vá conseguir furar fila, eu só permito uma mulher bonita por turno - se curvou sobre o balcão para vê-la de perto - e a da tarde já passou, então...  
\- Você é um charme, mas eu preciso de cinquenta muffins de mirtilo! - Foi direto ao ponto lhe assustado um pouco - tipo, agora! - ele riu confuso - o que é?   
\- Sabe que fechamos em uma hora não é? - Perguntou sério.   
\- E? - Pegou a carteira na bolsa não parecendo entender seu ponto - parece tempo suficiente.  
\- Se conseguir três muffins deve se sentir vitoriosa, esses são os que mais saem - apontou os bolinhos ali perto. Uma garotinha acompanhada da mãe escolheu um dos últimos ao mesmo tempo - ou dois...  
\- Barry, você não entende - ela se aproximou ainda mais dele o segurando pelas alças do avental - é questão de vida ou morte!   
\- Quanta fome você tem... - ele sussurou intimidado pelo poder que ela emanava lhe segurando daquela forma na frente de todo mundo.  
\- Não é fome! - Soltou ele e levou as mãos ao rosto - tenho uma família grande, e faminta, e preciso chegar amanhã com muffins fresquinhos para o café da manhã, e parecer uma boa dama de honra para minha irmã que não vejo a seis meses e vai se casar com um estranho!   
\- Você está chorando?!  
\- Se eu estiver eu consigo muffins? - Questionou o observando entre os dedos.  
\- Talvez eu possa... eu não sei... - ela descobriu os olhos o encarando em expectativa - preciso esperar a cafeteria fechar, e vai levar tempo até que fiquem prontos... - ela saltitou animada antes mesmo que terminasse - te entrego amanhã de manhã pode ser?   
\- Eu vou viajar essa madrugada, minha família mora na Pensilvânia - seu rosto retomou o desespero anterior - vai ser um problema?   
\- Hum... - olhou o relógio coçando a nuca, duvidando de si mesmo para a tarefa.   
\- Por favor... - implorou forçando sua melhor expressão de piedade.  
\- Que horas você dorme? Eu vou precisar do seu endereço.  
\- Meu endereço? Não está fazendo isso pela possibilidade de sexo está? - Ela maliciou o encarando.   
\- Claro que sim - ele riu lhe entregando uma caderneta e uma caneta para que anotasse - eu entrego a comida e você me chama para entrar, transamos na mesa, depois na banheira, não é assim que funciona?   
\- Em filmes pornô talvez...   
\- Eles são baseados em alguma coisa - a fez rir.  
\- É melhor eu ir. Muitas malas para arrumar - explicou se encaminhando a saída - muito obrigada, mesmo!   
Barry assentiu e a seguiu com os olhos pegando na bancada o que escreveu. Não se envergonhou por não conseguir lhe dizer não, principalmente pelo sorriso que ela deu da porta ao notar que leu o papel. "Não me espere numa camisola sexy" havia escrito abaixo do endereço.   
\- Impossível... - afirmou dando de ombros a vendo partir de vez.  
O caminho de Iris de volta para casa foi mais leve graças a gentileza do barista. Mas ao chegar no apartamento que era uma bagunça com caixas de lembrancinhas, malas e roupas espalhadas, foi engolida novamente pela vontade de correr do evento. Sabia que não existiam chances, mas fantasiar era seu único entretenimento enquanto cuidava de tudo.   
Por volta das dez quando já estava livre da bagunça e devorava uma pizza de mussarela inteira sozinha seu celular tocou. Aquela deveria ser a décima ligação de Jenna no dia, sua ansiedade estava lhe enlouquecendo. E pensar que a voz da irmãzinha foi sua preferida um dia.  
\- Eu juro que não aguento mais, me diz logo o que esqueci dessa vez! - Choramingou exausta.   
\- Você não esqueceu nada, eu só queria dizer que estou ansiosa para te ver amanhã antes de dormir - ela riu culpada - me desculpe, sei que tenho sido infernal.   
\- Na maior parte do tempo - teve que concordar.  
\- Mas você não faz tão bem sua parte de dama de honra! - Argumentou.  
\- Eu sei - deixou um suspiro escapar - tem sido difícil no trabalho, e você sabe que eu não estou convencida que esse casamento esteja vindo em boa hora.  
\- Por favor, Iris... - murmurou - estou a dias do meu sonho, não estrague isso.  
\- Jenna, você não entende, é uma criança ainda - insistiu mesmo ciente de que não era boa hora - eu me preocupo que só esteja fazendo isso porquê precisa repetir a história do papai e da mamãe. Eles tiveram sorte, mas não quer dizer que...  
\- Como pode ser tão fácil para você me dizer essas coisas? - Perguntou irritada - onde esteve nos últimos anos, Iris? O que realmente sabe sobre mim ou Dean? Ou qualquer um dessa família? Temos sorte se você se esforçar o suficiente para passar o natal aqui!   
\- Jenna...   
\- É tão simples para você, na cidade grande, longe da nuvem escura que persegue nossa família desde que a mamãe morreu - forçou uma risada - você se deu bem e foi embora, Wally fez o mesmo, mas eu fiquei aqui, eu fui o que restou para nosso pai, então deixar esse fim de mundo nunca vai ser uma opção! - Iris insistia em falar, mas não parecia mesmo boa ideia interromper - eu vou ter que ficar muito feliz se conseguir cuidar dos negócios da família enquanto assisto o nosso pai envelhecer, esperando pela chance de um dia conhecer algo fora da Pensilvânia. Então se me casar aos dezoito com quem eu amo desde a infância e tentar ter algo memorável na minha vida, uma bela história de amor, parece ruim demais para você eu acho que é melhor que você não venha!   
\- Eu sinto muito... - sua voz embargada pareceu fazer Jenna respirar e se acalmar do outro lado. O silêncio reinou entre elas por quase um minuto.  
\- Não, eu que devo me desculpar, não queria gritar - se retratou arrependida.  
\- Eu sei, está tudo bem - se manteve forte, chorar não fazia seu estilo a muito tempo.  
\- Só é difícil Iris, nós amamos você e é péssimo sentir que temos que implorar para te ter em nossas vidas, para que você ao menos tente se encaixar em nosso novo ritmo. Nos preocupamos com você ai sozinha, se fechou no seu próprio mundo desde que perdemos nossa mãe, e não deixa ninguém se aproximar o suficiente. Isso precisa acabar, faz sete anos.  
\- Jenna, eu... - ouviu batidas na porta, e imaginou que se tratava de Barry trazendo os muffins. Havia avisado na portaria que ele viria - eu preciso ir, te vejo amanhã!   
\- Tudo bem...  
Iris deixou de lado o telefone e abriu a porta dando de cara com uma versão exausta de Barry. Estava completamente sujo de farinha e carregava caixas demais para quem preparou somente cinquenta muffins.   
\- Você ainda está acordada! - Constatou aliviado.  
\- Eu não dormiria antes que chegasse - o ajudou com as caixas e as empilhou na mesinha de centro - meu Deus, Barry, quantos muffins preparou afinal?  
\- Eu fiz os cinquenta que pediu de mirtilo, mas acabei me lembrando que disse uma vez que na sua infância os preferidos eram de banana, então pensei que gostaria de alguns para comer caminho.  
\- Barry... - levou a mão ao peito tocada.  
\- Não foi nada, eu tinha uma quantidade preocupante de bananas em casa para alguém que come tão pouco - tentou amenizar o próprio gesto - eu demorei demais? Disse que viajaria na madrugada, eu corri tanto para não atrasar seu sono e não acabar causando um acidente mas...  
\- Barry! - Pausou suas palavras desenfreadas segurando seus ombros - eu não sei como agradecer. Mesmo!  
\- Eu diria que sabe sim, mas não é hora para te chamar para sair - a fez rir, o que soava como um milagre depois da ligação da irmã - eu não sei se eles estão bons, mas espero que sua família grande e faminta goste.  
\- Eles vão, eu tenho... - foi pega por uma ideia repentina, e mordeu os próprios lábios analizando aquilo o mais rápido que pôde.  
\- O que foi? Não gosto dessa sua cara - ele chamou sua atenção preocupado.  
\- Você gosta de casamentos, Allen?


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu pensei em Sydney Park como a Jenna (porquê ela é a cara da Candice) e Mason Gooding como Dean. Espero que gostem 😘

Faltavam quinze minutos para o horário combinado quando Barry bateu à porta de madrugada. Iris não poderia dizer que esperava menos de alguém que aceitou em dez segundos sua proposta de viagem, mas já começava a se sentir culpada por tanta empolgação da parte do barista. 

Barry estava sendo usado, sabia disso, ela deixou claro ao fazer o convite, explicou como aquilo era um último ato de desespero de uma dama de honra, extremamente deprimente, que precisava desviar os olhares de sua família de si. Mas obviamente em sua cabeça, ele só conseguia ver uma oportunidade, a grande chance que esperava a meses. Sendo usado ou não estava radiante quando deixou o apartamento horas atrás para preparar sua mala.

\- Meu Deus, Barry, você leva seus horários a sério mesmo - Iris terminou de prender os cabelos a caminho da porta, sua chegada antecipada mal deixou que se arrumasse - eu até pensei que me deixaria aqui esperando por ter te avisado tão... Que diabos é isso?! - Gritou ao se deparar com um labrador preto enorme do outro lado da porta. O cachorro latiu assustado, o que só a fez gritar mais e pareceu durar um minuto toda a confusão até Barry convencer o cão de que estava tudo bem - tira daqui! Tira daqui! Eu não quero isso na minha casa!

\- "Isso" é o Darth Vader, meu amigão, ele vai viajar com a gente. Não grita com ele, é um cão sensível - falou se arrastando para dentro com a bagagem enquanto ela se empoleirava no sofá mais próximo - você não gosta de cachorros?

\- Não, são eles que me odeiam - atirou uma almofada quando o cão se aproximou tentando lhe cheirar - Barry, tira ele daqui! Tira ele daqui! Ele vai me morder!

\- Iris, isso é ridículo! - Gargalhou lhe ajudando a descer - Darth, senta! - Ordenou e ele se afastou girando no carpete antes de se acomodar - viu? Ele é o mais obediente dos cães, não se preocupe.

\- Eu me preocupo sim! - Continuou na frente dele lhe usando como escudo para o caso de algo acabar indo mal - Barry, a minha família odeia cães, não vai dar! - Mentiu descaradamente - e fala sério quem leva cachorros para casamentos?

\- Ninguém odeia cães. E somos só nós dois nessa vida, eu jamais deixaria meu companheiro passar o feriado sozinho. Ele merece um descanso de Nova York. E ama casamentos para o seu governo - olhou enfaticamente para o bichinho de estimação atrás dele como se quisesse avisar que estava tudo bem - olha só para a cara de bobo dele, ele nunca machucaria alguém - acenou - ela é amiga Darth, não se preocupe! - Sua resposta em latidas pareceu positiva.

\- Ele tem mesmo cara de bobo... - Iris respirou buscando se controlar, ainda evitando movimentos bruscos demais - mas não quer dizer que não me mataria! - Sussurrou buscando evitar dar sugestões ao cão.

\- Eu juro pelo meu café favorito que não.

\- Inferno! Ele ir junto é mesmo a única condição? - Se certificou olhando para o cão que lhe encarava de volta confuso - ele não parece ser meu maior fã - direcionou uma careta a ele e correu para mais perto de Barry quando latiu.

\- Então vai ter que se contentar em ter só um cara louco por você nessa viagem...

Partiram rumo a Pensilvânia antes mesmo das quatro da manhã e aceitaram como confortável o silêncio que se estendeu na primeira hora. A jornalista começou a dirigir tensa pela presença do cachorro ao seu lado, mas logo ele se juntou ao dono numa soneca barulhenta que durou até a primeira parada.

Iris detestava fazer pausas nessas viagens longas de volta para casa. Poderia atribuir isso à ansiedade de estar logo com a família, mas achava que tinha muito mais a ver com seu repúdio à perder tempo. Se era para dirigir por todos aqueles quilômetros que fosse rápido ao menos. Barry no entanto não parecia detestar nada no mundo, nem mesmo ser acordado. Ele correu animado para dentro da lanchonete enquanto ela abastecia e garantiu que os pedidos de ambos chegassem o mais rápido possível. Quando Iris se sentou com ele, após uma breve ida ao banheiro, tudo que precisou fazer foi levar o garfo com panquecas quentinhas a boca e se esforçar para não falar a respeito do café nem se comparar ao seu.

\- Acho que é a primeira vez que te vejo comer de verdade - ele não conseguiu deixar de comentar enquanto a observava atacar o prato. Havia pedido ovos com bacon, torradas, e suco de laranja para ele. Panquecas e café puro para ela. Notou quando a garçonete colocou tudo na mesa como a comida tinha tanto dizer sobre a imagem que cada um deles passava, e até seria cômico, se não evidenciasse ainda mais o quanto soava patético perto dela - e você está fazendo isso com tanta vontade que é quase erótico - riu de si mesmo e do revirar de olhos dela.

\- Não sou eu comendo é o nervosismo - explicou entre dois goles de café - ver sua família também te deixa tão ansioso?

\- Não, eu vejo meus pais quase sempre eles moram nos Hamptons.

\- A casa deles fica próxima a da Beyoncé? - Perguntou roubando um pedaço de bacon dele.

\- Algo do tipo - lhe ofereceu o prato para que se saciasse a vontade, mas ela negou.

\- Não posso comer isso, Jenna me mata se eu não entrar no vestido de dama - suspirou cansada - também odeia casamentos?

\- Já me fez essa pergunta, e a resposta é a mesma... - bebeu um pouco do suco - sou fissurado por casamentos e toda a extravagância ao redor deles. Desculpa decepcionar.

\- Você é quase um príncipe no cavalo branco, não é Bartholomew? - Sorriu trocando um olhar com ele entre uma garfada e outra.

\- Algo do tipo - repetiu - a pior parte é que sua família vai me adorar. 

\- Que inferno!   
Tentaram descobrir mais coisas um sobre o outro pelo resto do caminho dali adiante. Barry contou um pouco da infância nos Hamptons, e ela reclamou mais sobre estar voltando para Pensilvânia, nunca falando necessariamente sobre o passado lá. Ele entendeu que se tratava de algo guardado à sete chaves quando ela citou por acaso a morte da mãe, e não insistiu no assunto. Tentou fazer perguntas idiotas sobre suas coisas favoritas, filmes, músicas, estações do ano, países, e até desvendar a origem do seu medo de cachorros. Ela além de ter ótimas respostas para as perguntas estranhas e sem cabimento dele, também deixou seu lado jornalístico tomar conta enquanto descobria e analisava o barista, pelas horas seguintes. Acabou sendo mais divertido que ela esperava, o tempo na estrada passou mais rápido que de costume.

Trocaram os lugares pouco antes de chegarem a Pensilvânia, e quando Barry provou ser um bom motorista, Iris acabou caindo no sono. Acordou com o GPS anunciando a chegada a Ligonier, e por algum motivo fora de sua compreenssão Darth Vader usando seu colo de assento enquanto olhava pela janela a cidadezinha começando o dia. Ele parecia ter o dobro de seu tamanho, o que só o tornava mais assustador.

\- Barry... - ela sussurrou em um surto silêncioso sem sequer se mover sob o cão.

\- Darth, para trás! - Ordenou rindo da expressão dela se suavizando assim que se sentiu segura outra vez - você está em casa!

\- Lar, doce, lar...

Barry sugeriu que ela pegasse de volta o volante para os levarem até a residência West, mas a jornalista garantiu que ele seria mais que capaz de seguir suas instruções até lá. Segundo ela a casa era inconfundível, e quando ele entrou pela propriedade da família bastante afastada das demais casas da cidade, entendeu o porquê. Eles eram a realeza da região pelo que pôde notar em tão pouco tempo. E a casa branca cercada por árvores, frente a frente a uma lagoa que se estendia por centenas de metros dali, um verdadeiro palácio, parecia ter sido tirada de um filme.

\- Você é rica! - Constatou abismado - olha esse lugar!

\- Não, meu pai é! - Ela disse como quem já havia dado essa resposta muitas outras vezes antes.

\- Ele não é eterno - deu de ombros.

\- Vamos, desça logo, Allen! - Abriu a porta e deixou o carro.

\- Vocês têm uma governanta? - Ele se soltou do cinto e fez o mesmo - ou um mordomo? Isso é tão chique!

\- Temos o papai que é obcecado por comandar - uma voz feminina falou se aproximando, e ele se virou para dar de cara com o que parecia ser a versão mais nova de Iris, em um vestido branco curto, e um arranjo de flores discreto no cabelo. Algo lhe dizia que se tratava da noiva.

\- Jenna! - Iris correu para abraçar a irmã mais nova - meu Deus, você cresceu!

\- Fazem meses, é o que acontece quando o tempo passa - ela riu - olhe só para mim, já me pareço um noiva não é?

\- Sim, o que é preocupante, não é só um brunch? - Olhou para a própria roupa que consistia em um jeans escuro, all stars, e camiseta, se perguntando se estava mínimamente apropriada.

\- Tem um fotógrafo, as pessoas precisam ter certeza quando olharem os álbuns de que a noiva sou eu - reparou finalmente em Barry quando ele abriu a porta de trás para tirar Darth Vader - minha nossa, quem é esse? E por que tão gostoso?

\- Ele é meu... - engasgou com as palavras - acompa... ami.. namora...

\- Namorado? - Barry questionou surpreso se metendo na conversa.

\- Meu Deus, você tem um cachorro! - Jenna disparou em direção aos dois se abaixando perto do labrador que a atacou em um ato de carinho beirando a agressividade.

\- O nome dele é Darth Vader, ele provavelmente vai te amar para sempre depois disso - afirmou o barista - a propósito, sou Bartholomew, mas pode me chamar de Barry! - Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

\- Eu sou Jenna, mas pode me chamar de noiva - falou rejeitando sua mão e lhe dando um abraço apertado - ele é adorável! - Se voltou ao cachorro - como fez Iris aguentar uma viagem tão longa ao lado dele? Ela odeia cães!

\- Está brincando? Darth Vader e ela são os melhores amigos! - Mentiu encarando Iris, claramente ainda perdido e levente animado pela mentira anterior - não é meu amor?

\- Vocês vão ou não entrar? - Um garoto, pouco mais velho que Jenna, gritou da varanda da casa, imaginou se tratar do outro irmão que Iris citou - o velho Joe já está ameaçando vir buscar vocês!

\- Deixa só ele te ouvir dizer algo assim, Wally - Iris se apressou em ir abraçá-lo também.

Um empregado surgiu para lidar com a bagagem interrompendo o trabalho de Barry.

\- Você é o mordono? - Ele perguntou.

\- Não temos um mordomo, Barry! - Iris gritou - você vem ou não?

\- Darth, vamos, a mamãe está chamando! - Provocou a seguindo.

\- Não vai nem esconder o quanto está se divertindo não é? - Ela sussurrou antes de passarem pela porta da frente.

\- Eu fui promovido a namorado em menos de cinco minutos aqui, o que você acha?

\- Minha garotinha! - Uma voz imponente masculina interrompeu a conversa.

\- Pai! - Iris desviou sua atenção ao homem mais velho surgindo na sala de braços abertos - eu senti tanta saudade!

\- Então deveria ter vindo para casa! - Lhe chamou a atenção em meio a um abraço - vou ter que começar a dirigir para Nova York toda vez que quiser te ver? Não tenho mais idade para isso.

\- Eu só estive ocupada demais no trabalho, papai - tentou se defender - tem uma promoção me esperando, então eu venho...

\- Quem é esse? - Joe interrompeu notando Barry.

\- O namorado da Iris! - Jenna respondeu pela irmã.

\- Namorado? Iris não namora desde os dezessete! - Wally afirmou surpreso.

\- Ele tem um cachorro, Darth Vader - ela indicou atrás dele acariciando mais uma vez a cabeça do bichinho - acreditam que desse a Iris gosta?

\- Um namorado e um cachorro? - Questionou Joe confuso - como não soubemos antes?

\- É realmente estranho, porque eu vim gritando com ela por todos os dias das últimas semanas para que trouxesse alguém, e ela não disse nada.

\- Linda! Olha só, Iris trouxe um namorado! - Wally chamou a atenção de uma garota que vinha da sala.

\- Iris? - Ela se apressou em se aproximar pensando não ter ouvido direito - Iris, não namora desde os dezessete!

\- Foi o que eu disse!

\- Ei, chega! Vocês estão assustando Barry! - Ela riu nervosa - eu não falei nada porquê...

\- Porquê queria fazer surpresa! - Barry afirmou - Iris sabia como ficariam chocados por vê-la tão apaixonada então não resistiu em segurar um pouco mais.

\- Barry... - o repreendeu baixinho com um leve beliscão nas costas fingindo abraçá-lo.

\- Eu vim insistindo a tanto tempo. "Meu amor, eu preciso conhecer sua família!" "Querida, vamos acabar nos casando sem que eles me vejam!" mas vocês conhecem Ann... - deixou um beijo na testa dela - impossível de convencer!

\- Oonw! Ele chama ela de Ann! - Linda falou encantada.

\- Bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo Barry. Sinta-se em casa! - Joe o cumprimentou alegre, mas por mais que tenha tentado não conseguiu esconder o desconforto com a situação inesperada - esses são Wally e Jenna, os irmãos mais novos da Iris como provavelmente já sabe, e Linda, a namorada de Wally.

\- Não sou só a namorada do Wally, faço parte dessa família a muito tempo. Iris e eu crescemos juntas e fomos grandes amigas antes do irmãozinho dela ficar gostoso e acabar chamando minha atenção - a garota contou parecendo se orgulhar dessa parte da história - depois disso as coisas esfriaram, não é fácil saber que sua amiga dorme com seu caçula - ninguém parecia surpreso ou incomodado pelas coisas que dizia, o que para Barry era prova o suficiente de que dizia a verdade sobre ser parte deles. De qualquer forma o garoto tinha sorte, ela era muito bonita, além de engraçada.

\- Cala a boca, e me abraça, eu senti sua falta! - Iris a puxou para seus braços.

\- Venham, vamos entrando - Joe os chamou para a sala principal.

A casa por dentro era ainda mais bonita e parecia ainda maior. O tipo de ambiente em que se planeja criar filhos e um dia trazer os netos. Barry imaginou como Iris devia ter tido momentos felizes em frente a lareira da parede central da sala. Crescendo com os irmãos, tendo conversas longas e barulhentas que só famílias grandes como a dela poderiam ter. Era tudo tão aconchegante por ali, e até um pouco antiquado. Desconfiava de que era uma decoração feita a muitos anos, algumas coisas lá pediam por reformas ou um toque de modernidade, mas não precisava ser muito inteligente para saber que estavam tentando manter a identidade da casa. Talvez um pedaço de quem a planejou também, ele ousou supor pela forma nostálgica que Iris olhava ao redor.

\- É bom estar de volta - ela falou tomando um lugar ao lado do pai que a abraçou assim como fazia com Jenna. Barry se sentou no sofá em frente com Wally e Linda. Darth Vader ficou aos seus pés ainda curioso pelos novos rostos.

\- Odeio que diga isso como se aqui não fosse mais a sua casa - Joe guardava uma quantidade preocupante de ressentimento quanto a distância da filha, e isso era algo que ele não se importava em esconder.

\- Pai, aqui sempre vai ser minha casa, mas eu moro em Nova York agora, não fica a uma hora daqui como a faculdade do Wally, não é tão simples voltar - haviam tido aquele diálogo mil vezes nos últimos anos desde que Iris se mudou, ela nem mesmo tentava novos argumentos, os antigos ainda serviam bem.

\- Mas também não é como se fosse outro país - insistiu - além de tudo pareceu por telefone que teríamos que te obrigar ou algo assim.

\- Isso não soa nada como a garota que falou sobre vocês durante cada minuto da última semana - Barry se envolveu na conversa para a surpresa de Iris. Era a terceira mentira, muito mais do que ela esperava contar a família em tão pouco tempo, mas pareceu muito útil - tanto que ela deu seu melhor para preparar os muffins perfeitos. Tudo que ela queria era começar agradando a vocês. Ela me fez ir em quatro supermercados em busca de mirtilos frescos... - se virou para ela que o encarava impressionada, percebendo que essa parte era verdade - terminamos a última fornada bem tarde.

\- Viu só pai, eu fiz muffins! - Ela não perdeu a chance de enfatizar - quando me imaginou cozinhando?

\- Com um namorado então... - Wally comentou sarcástico.

\- Ei, chega de falar sobre minha vida sentimental, Wallace! - Ela lhe atirou uma almofada - vá buscar os muffins no carro enquanto Barry e eu nos acomodamos.

\- Não se case com ela, é sempre mandona assim! - Ele alertou Barry ao se retirar.

\- Fico com o meu quarto de sempre? - Iris perguntou se levantando.

\- Claro, e Barry no quarto de hóspedes - afirmou Joe.

\- Não ficamos juntos? - Ele perguntou recebendo um olhar incrédulo da parte de Iris, e a pior expressão de reprovação da parte de Joe.

\- Na residência West? - Linda gargalhou - não antes do casamento, amigo!

\- Vamos, eu mostro a Darth Vader e você onde vão ficar e o resto da casa também - Jenna se ofereceu indo na frente.

\- Ela é sua versão com açúcar - Barry provocou Iris ao passar por ela - te vejo logo, meu amor! - Roubou um beijo e correu atrás da West mais nova em direção as escadas.

Barry se instalou com o melhor amigo em um dos quartos de hóspedes após uma tour divertida com Jenna pela casa. Havia tido uma primeira impressão muito boa de toda a família de Iris, mas a garota era sua favorita até agora. A forma como Jenna já lhe tratava como alguém da família era adorável, Darth Vader com certeza concordava com ele também. 

O quarto em que ficou poderia ser facilmente comparado a um quarto de um bom hotel. Cama enorme, banheiro privativo, lençóis macios, uma bela vista para o lago em frente a casa, e o melhor de tudo era que ficava ao lado do quarto de Iris. Praticamente dividiam uma sacada. Jenna havia dito algo sobre escolhê-lo de última hora exatamente por isso.

Tomou um banho e desfez a mala como podia, não queria perder mais tempo que o necessário ali, sabia que em breve o brunch seria servido e além de faminto não estava disposto a perder um segundo sequer da nova dinâmica com a garota dos sonhos. Ainda parecia loucura que estivesse ali com ela.

\- Ei, você fica e descansa um pouco, eu vou conhecer melhor nossa futura família - Barry falou para Darth deitado em sua cama. Havia o alimentado a pouco tempo, e deixado água para o bichinho. Além de tudo a porta ficaria aberta, bastava descer as escadas se de repente se sentisse muito sozinho - me deseje sorte! - Pediu antes de correr de lá.

\- Barry! - Linda chamou apontando sua cadeira ao lado de Iris quando ele apareceu no jardim onde começavam a comer. Um garoto que não havia visto antes estava ao lado de Jenna recebendo toda sua atenção, imaginou que fosse seu noivo - sua namorada estava quase nos contando como se conheceram.

\- Ah, é uma ótima história na verdade! - Ele sorriu para a jornalista se sentando. Agora ela realmente parecia em casa, usando um vestido de verão estampado em tons de roxo que combinavam com sua pele, comendo e rindo como se nem fosse a garota que reclamou a manhã inteira de ter que voltar para a cidade natal - Iris me usa a meses para conseguir café mais rápido. Nos conhecemos na CC Jitters.

\- Isso sim se parece com a minha irmãzinha! - Wally provocou.

\- O que é a CC Jitters? - Perguntou Joe servindo suco para o mais novo genro e a filha mais velha.

\- Obrigada, Sr. West...

\- Joe - corrigiu - o que é a CC Jitters? - Repetiu a pergunta.

\- Minha cafeteria em Nova York.

\- Sua? - Iris olhou para ele alarmada diante de mais uma provável mentira.

\- Ele é seu namorado e você não sabe? - Questionou Jenna.

\- Ah, não é isso - Barry se apressou em consertar forçando uma risada como podia - Iris só quis que eu desse o devido mérito aos meus pais. A CC Jitters em Nova York é só uma filial da tradicional CC Jitters nos Hamptons. Meus pais fundaram ela na minha infância e cuidam dela até hoje.

\- Oh, você resolveu continuar o negócio de família - Joe falou impressionado - deve ser um orgulho aos seus pais - a forma como ele olhou para Iris ao dizer denunciou que havia uma história por trás da fala. Ela mordeu um muffin de banana o ignorando completamente, e ele suspirou profundamente antes de voltar sua atenção a Barry.

\- Na verdade não exatamente, eu sou o pior barista do mundo, meus cafés são horríveis e eles sofrem por isso - admitiu constragido.

\- Mas Barry, você faz o melhor expresso do mundo! - Iris disse com a boca ainda suja pelo muffin que mordeu.

\- A máquina faz metade disso por mim, eu só ligo ela - alcançou um guardanapo para limpa-la - acabou de descobrir meu segredo, querida - contou baixinho, ela abriu um sorriso inspontâneo, quase levada pela delicadeza em que tocava seu rosto. Não se lembrava de ter sentido as mãos dele antes, e elas pareciam carregar eletricidade na ponta dos dedos, gerando um pequeno choque sempre que encostavam nela. Por algum motivo idiota sentiu sua barriga gelar.

\- Mas como iam dizendo... - Wally chamou atenção quando o momento deles demorou mais que o esperado - como se conheceram?

\- Eu fiquei viciada em café - Iris falou - um dia entrei na CC Jitters, e ele estava parado me olhando feito um bobo. Então sim, eu posso ter me aproveitado disso para conseguir ser atendida mais rápido.

\- E como foi que começaram a namorar? - Perguntou Linda, eles se entreolharam perdidos.

\- Não se lembram? - Joe quem perguntou dessa vez.

\- Por que não me apresentou seu noivo Jenna? Eu estou sentado aqui a minutos tomando a atenção de vocês e nem sei o nome dele - Barry conseguiu livrá-los daquela vez.

\- Ah meu Deus, é verdade! - A caçula dos West disse culpada - Barry esse é Dean, e meu amor, esse é Barry, o namorado super lindo da Iris.

\- Eu ficaria feliz se ela pulasse a parte do "super lindo" - o garoto falou se levantando e lhe estendendo a mão sobre a mesa com um sorriso aberto - é um prazer, Barry!

\- O prazer é todo meu! - O cumprimentou - mas então Dean, me conta como conseguiu levar sua West até o altar, a minha parece um caso impossível.

Iris riu sem ânimo algum para discutir com ele ou com o resto da família que concordava descaradamente. Ao invés disso apenas continuou a apreciar os muffins maravilhosos que Barry preparou, se divertindo enquanto Dean e Jenna tentaram em seguida resumir a história de amizade que acabou levando a todos àquele momento. 

Seu pai ainda tentava decifrar Barry, e a relação entre eles, isso era óbvio demais para ela. Precisariam de muito mais que uma hora na casa para convencer Joe de que eram um casal feliz, e que sua filhinha não era uma megera solitária como imaginava. Mas quanto ao resto, Bartholomew não poderia ter apostado mais certo, todos já lhe amavam. Era irritante, e um pouco adorável também.

(...)

\- Eu ia me desculpar por te meter em uma mentira, mas você parece bem confortável - Iris falou para o barista depois de seguí-lo até a lagoa onde ele brincava com Darth após o brunch.

Jenna e Dean haviam saido para ensaiar a valsa do grande dia; Linda e Wally foram ver alguns amigos na cidade; e Joe acabou subindo para seu quarto para descansar um pouco, Jenna não estava esgotando só a dama de honra, todos estavam exaustos naquela casa.

\- Eu costumava fazer parte do grupo de teatro da escola - ele atirou uma bolinha para o labrador que correu de lá atrás dela - não sou nenhum idiota, soube desde que sugeriu que eu viesse que sua família acabaria imaginando que éramos um casal, só fiquei surpreso quando disse com todas as letras assim tão rápido. 

\- E não se importa? - Ela se aproximou mais dele e se arrependeu no momento em que Darth voltou correndo com a bolinha, lhe forçando a dar alguns passos para trás - é um pouco injusto, e patético da minha parte.

\- Eu não acho, gostei da ideia - jogou outra vez a bolinha e se virou para ela - alguma parte de você sabe que eu sou um bom partido, por isso me usou, poderia ser qualquer um.

\- "Bom partido?" - Debochou - quem usa esse termo no século vinte e um?

\- Mesmo que seja bem no fundo, seu sub consciente espera de nós mais que amizade caso o contrário eu não estaria aqui - se inclinou até seu ouvido - eu sei disso, você sabe disso, não precisamos fingir - sussurrou.

\- Sempre vê o lado bom das coisas, Allen? - Acabou com a proximidade entre eles. O sorriso presunçoso no rosto dele trazia de volta o frio na barriga. De alguma forma ela se sentia nervosa por isso, e também porquê a tese dele não era totalmente sem cabimento. Era melhor mesmo se manter a uma distância segura.

\- Só sou intuitivo - deu de ombros.

\- Eu ainda não quero nada sério, já tivemos essa conversa - fez questão de enfatizar.

\- Okay, mas você admitiu ser sexualmente atraída por mim - relembrou a conversa do dia anterior.

\- E?

\- E eu não vejo problemas em você se aproveitar de mim por completo - ele falar de forma tão tranquila quase fez parecer uma boa ideia, mas tudo que pode fazer diante disso foi rir - se quer fazer um teste drive comigo, eu deixo!

\- Já acho o suficiente usar seus serviços de ator - o cachorro parou dessa vez na frente dela, sacudindo a bolinha na boca como se tentasse alguma forma de comunicação - que inclusive são ótimos, você já impressionou meu pai com a história da cafeteria.

\- Eu não estava impressionando ele, e não era uma história, a cafeteria é minha - a expressão duvidosa dela lhe surpreendeu - Iris, não achou mesmo que eu fosse o pior funcionário do mundo não é? - Gargalhou - como diabos eu ainda teria um emprego te deixando furar fila todos os dias?!

\- Eu não vou ficar presa num loop infinito de arremeçar bolinhas, desista! - Avisou o cão que rosnou em afronta - inferno, pega a droga da bolinha então! - Atirou com a força do corpo estremecendo de agonia por vê-lo correr de lá - você é dono da CC Jitters?! Como nunca me contou?!

\- Você não me disse que era rica! 

\- Eu não sou rica! - Darth voltou animado deixando a bolinha aos seus pés esperando que ela jogasse outra vez. Ela atirou o brinquedo sem olhar para onde.

\- Parece bem rica pra mim... - provocou - onde Darth foi parar? - Olhou ao redor em busca dele - meu Deus! - Correu em direção a água se jogando atrás do cão que acabou indo parar lá.

\- Ele só vai pegar a bolinha!

\- Ele não sabe nadar! - Gritou alcançando Darth - você tentou matar o meu cachorro!

\- O quê?! - Assistiu enquanto deixavam a água. Era quase engraçada a confusão que armou, se não fosse pela frustração de Barry, suas bochechas vermelhas, a água escorrendo por seus braços trêmulos, a mandíbula contraída de raiva - como um cachorro pode não saber nadar?!

\- Não fala desse jeito! - Passou por ela segurando o bichinho como um bebê, indo direto em direção a entrada da casa - ele é muito sensível quanto a essas limitações, não é engraçado!

\- Okay, me desculpa então, Darth! - Pediu correndo para alcançar os dois - eu não sabia Barry!

\- Eu sei disso!

\- Então não fica bravo! - Lhe fez parar antes que entrasse - meu pai não está muito convencido sobre nós dois, se você ficar irritado desse jeito por causa de um cachorro...

\- Darth Vader não é só um cachorro, ele é meu amigo! E você assustou ele!

\- Meu Deus, já entendi que esse animal é sua vida! - Ela se segurou firmemente para não gargalhar. Não imaginava que poderia ser mesmo tão séria a coisa entre eles. Nunca havia lhe visto tão nervoso - peço mil desculpas por atirar a bolinha no lago, não vai mais acontecer.

\- Okay... - ele assentiu sem muita vontade - tudo bem, Darth e eu não vamos guardar rancor quanto a isso - se decidiu rápidamente - mas você vai me ajudar a secar ele, como punição!

\- Não sabia que era vingativo - abriu a porta para que eles passassem e entrou também.

\- Quando se trata do Darth eu sou.

\- Tudo bem por aqui? - Joe surgiu na escada observando os três - pensei ter ouvido uma discussão.

\- Estamos ótimos pai - Iris respondeu - Barry, Darth e eu estávamos só brincando lá fora - acariciou o cachorro que rosnou para ela lhe fazendo retirar a mão apressada - volte a dormir, não vamos fazer mais barulho.

\- Não, eu não vou conseguir descansar de qualquer forma querida, estou ansioso pelo beisebol mais tarde - terminou de descer as escadas.

\- Beisebol? - Questionou Barry.

\- São namorados a quanto tempo para Iris nunca ter mencionado nossa maior tradição familiar? - Joe perguntou com um "quê" de ironia da voz. 

\- Imagina papai, falei disso com Barry mil vezes - ela abraçou o barista de lado, tentando passar alguma ideia de carinho e intimidade - ele que vive com a cabeça nas nuvens não é meu amor? - Ele assentiu um pouco pasmo por todo o contato corporal - vem, vamos subir, Darth precisa se secar, e você precisa de roupas limpas, eu vou conseguir uma camisa do time para usar mais tarde.

\- Ah, você joga, Barry? - Joe perguntou animado.

\- Na verdade não - admitiu sem jeito - mas sou bom em ficar sentado observando, isso serve?

\- Pode ser o nosso árbitro - sugeriu.

\- Ótimo, árbitro, ele vai ser o árbitro! - Iris decidiu o empurrando para sairem logo dali - estou ansiosa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

Iris se considerava uma boa mentirosa. Aos dez anos fez sua classe inteira acreditar que o professor de história era na verdade um criminoso alemão que havia chegado ao país após cumprir sua pena de dez anos por assassinar alunos da primera escola em que trabalhou. A história se espalhou e, de algum jeito foi tão realista que alguns pais procuraram o diretor no dia seguinte. A policía foi chamada e Ligonier inteira teve medo de mandar os filhos para escola por três dias, até finalmente descobrirem que na verdade tudo se tratava de uma vingança arquitetada por uma garotinha indignada pela nota D que recebeu "desmerecidamente". Joe gritou com ela por horas naquele dia, seu boletim não ganhou um A pelos próximos três semestres, e suas férias de verão foram arruinadas. Mas no fim ela soube, seus pais souberam, Ligonier inteira soube, essa era sua área de domínio, inventar histórias era a coisa dela.

Na adolescência quando saia escondida com o irmão era Iris quem dava explicações caso fossem descobertos; quando ela e Linda precisavam de bons motivos para fugirem da cidade e assistir aos shows das bandas, que hoje já nem sabia o nome, ela quem lidava com os pais; problemas no jornal por fontes "suspeitas" nas notícias? Iris resolvia; desmarcar encontros em cima da hora? Sua especilidade. Suas mentiras tinham um padrão, eram planejadas e consistentes, tão boas que até mesmo ela acreditava as vezes, fosse Joe seu alvo, ou qualquer outra pessoa. 

Mas havia algo fora do seu domínio dessa vez, Barry, a parte vital de seu teatro. Ela sabia que a primeira regra para um bom blefe era manter a calma, a expressão impassível, confiar no que a boca dizia. Sabia que enganar sua família não era tarefa tão difícil, eles estavam desesperados por sua felicidade, mal se importariam com os detalhes. E mesmo assim não soube como esteve indo tão mal em sua farça até ali. Ele, e a velocidade que as coisas aconteceram lhe deixavam nervosa. Aquela era a primeira vez que mentir era tão difícil. 

Após o episódio de quase tragédia com Darth Vader e Barry no lago Iris fingiu ajudar o barista a secar o bichinho e correu de volta para o quarto para se livrar do cheiro de cachorro que jurou estar impregnado nela. Depois de outro banho, e de vestir o uniforme de beisebol que já não lhe cabia tão bem quanto na adolescência, ela ignorou o fato de Joe estar apressando a todos e ligou para a melhor amiga. Era provável que morreria de agonia se não compartilhasse a confusão em que havia se metido com alguém.

\- Eu fiz besteira - foi direto ao ponto ao ser atendida.

\- Estou pensando em nomes - Kara falou arrastando algo barulhento do outro lado. Havia lhe dito algo sobre tirar o feriado para cuidar do quarto do bebê, colocar os móveis no lugar e ajustar os últimos detalhes da decoração, imaginou se tratar disso - o que acha de Hanna para menina?

\- Não é uma menina - reafirmou - isso é perda de tempo. Coloque o nome do pai nele e pronto, problema resolvido!

Iris havia sido a primeira pessoa a saber sobre a gravidez da amiga. Acreditava que seu prédio inteiro ainda se lembrava dos gritos que deram na sala de seu apartamento quando a grande notícia chegou. 

Kara vivia uma dessas histórias de amor invejáveis com um policial que conheceu em meio a uma reportagem para o jornal a dois anos atrás, Mon-El. Eles começaram a namorar rápido, se casaram assustadoramente mais rápido ainda, e engravidaram três meses depois. Acompanhá-los era difícil, Iris mal teve a chance de digerir que estava perdendo a melhor amiga para o marido quando o bebê foi anunciado, mas desde então embarcou na aventura com o casal de amigos. Não sabia de onde havia tirado tempo, mas tudo no quarto do futuro afilhado tinha um pouco dela. Kara e Mon-El faziam questão de sua opinião em cada detalhe, grande ou não, e isso de uma forma boba lhe salvava de alguns dos seus piores dias em Nova York. Era bom se sentir parte de algo real naquela cidade enorme, porquê por mais que insistisse em negar até para si mesma, a vida lá costumava ser bastante solitária.

\- Eu deveria ter ignorado Mon-El e pedido para saber o sexo. Assim me poupava todos esses meses de briga com você - reclamou do outro lado - é uma menina, eu sinto isso, é na minha barriga que ela mora!

\- Vocês dois nasceram para ser pais de um garoto, isso não está mais aberto a discussão, eu lamento - deu o assunto por encerrado.

\- O que foi que você fez afinal em? - Ela pareceu parar o que quer que estivesse fazendo para ouvir - não me diga que já brigou com seu pai?

\- Ainda não, mas ele está mais ácido que nunca dessa vez - resmungou.

\- Você aguenta. Prometo uma noite de vinho e fofoca no seu apartamento quando voltar, se você se comportar bem.

\- Você não pode mais beber - relembrou desanimada.

\- Mas você pode - a fez rir - qual o ponto? - Mais móveis foram arrastados. Iris pensou em questionar se isso era saudável, mas sabia que poderia ser brutalmente atingida pelo monstro regido a hormônios que habitava a grávida - devo ficar aflita?

\- Se lembra do Barry?

\- Não?!

\- Barry, o barista com quem flerto na CC Jitters - explicou - alto, simpático, amante de idosos...

\- Ah sim, Barry, ele é uma delícia! - Ouviu uma voz masculina reclamar do outro lado, provavelmente Mon-El enciumado. O barulho seguinte foi um beijo estalado, os dois eram sempre tão grudentos, seus olhos já não aguentavam mais serem revirados diante as demonstrações de afeto - o que tem ele?

\- Eu posso tê-lo convidado para ser meu acompanhante no casamento - contou o mais casualmente possível.

\- Isso foi muito desesperado da sua parte, sei que te pressionei mas não...

\- Pode ser que ele tenha aceitado...

\- O quê?   
\- E estejamos juntos na minha casa em Ligonier agora - riu nervosa.   
\- Iris...  
\- E eu meio que posso ter acidentalmente mentido para minha família sobre ele ser meu namorado - o silêncio se instalou do outro lado por tempo demais para não se preocupar - Kara?

\- Você perdeu a cabeça?!

\- Eu não sabia o que fazer!

\- Não se leva um estranho para a casa dos pais. Se ele for um serial killer vai aparecer em todas as fotos do casamento da sua irmã antes de te matar!

\- Ele não era um completo estranho, tomamos café juntos aos sábados! - Argumentou intimidada - não briga comigo, foi sem querer!

\- Você é realmente interessada nesse cara, não é? - Constatou abismada. A jornalista precisou fingir choque até para si mesma ouvindo aquilo - você não meteria alguém na bagunça que é sua família só por desespero. Eu te conheço, West.

\- Agora é você quem enlouqueceu! - Acusou rindo - eu não quero nada com Barry, eu só precisava convencer a minha família que não estou triste e sozinha em Nova York. Jenna e eu tivemos uma briga feia ontem. Barry é um ótimo amigo e só isso, você sabe que eu estive lhe dando foras por quase um ano - sua defesa não pareceu surtir efeito.

\- Iris, por favor, não faça sexo com ele! - O tom de voz de Kara mais sério que o habitual a fez perceber que a situação era ainda pior olhando de fora. Não era exagero, quando ela falava daquela forma significava que estava mesmo se metendo em problemas, nunca falhava - você já foi irresponsável o suficiente em levar alguém que mal conhece para conhecer sua família, não complique mais as coisas porquê se seu pai descobrir isso, o que restou da relação de vocês dois já era! - Sabia que era verdade - sempre fica carente nesse lugar. Então preste bem atenção, não importa o quanto sua família te irrite, ou quão gostoso Barry seja, você não vai transar com ele!

\- Óbvio que não vou...

\- Iris, isso é sério, não faça sexo com ele!

\- Kara, não tem chances disso acontecer - afirmou segura - meses dizendo não, o que mudaria agora?

\- Eu não acredito que levou mesmo um estranho... - continuou sua bronca - e se ele estiver armado, Iris?!

Depois de encerrar a ligação, Iris precisou acumular alguma coragem antes de se juntar a sua família. Os outros Wests, estavam do lado de fora da casa, bem a frente a janela de seu quarto, se aquecendo para o jogo que começaria em breve. Ela respirou fundo os observando uma última vez, e deixou o quarto descendo as escadas para o primeiro andar onde encontrou Barry na cozinha acompanhado por Dean e Darth Vader em uma conversa animada enquanto serviam suco para todos.

\- Eu vou levar esses antes que comecem o jogo - Dean avisou saindo com os copos em uma bandeja quando ela entrou. Se perguntou se o cunhado a temia de alguma forma, tinha a sensação que aquela não era a primeira vez que fugia dela.

\- Oi, bebê! - Ela ironizou ao se aproximar de Barry pelo lado oposto ao cão - "bebê" soa tão falso não é? Vamos ter que pensar em outra coisa patética para chamar atenção...

O olhar de Barry rolou por seu corpo involuntariamente enquanto ignorava sem querer o que ela dizia. Iris usava o boné do time com sobrenome da família estampado, shorts jeans e a blusa azul pequena demais que mostrava sem intenção parte de sua barriga. Ela entendia que estar sempre em roupas de trabalho ou academia quando aparecia na cafeteria tinha responsabilidade em seu queixo caído, e quis fingir que não viu ou sentiu seu olhar queimando sua pele, mas o frio na espinha que lhe tomou por ter os olhos verdes dele passeando por seu corpo pelo breve segundo lhe arrancou um sorriso. Era bom mexer com Barry. De uma forma, quase cruel de sua parte, adorava vê-lo lhe desejando tanto sem poder tocar.

\- Inferno! - Ele amaldiçoou o momento em que nasceu tão fraco e escondeu o rosto entre os braços contra a bancada - Darth Vader sendo atropelado... Darth Vader sendo atropelado... Darth Vader sendo atropelado...

\- O que você está fazendo? - Ela riu confusa.

\- Eliminando meus pensamentos pervertidos com imagens tristes - explicou de olhos fechados - quase lá, eu prometo...

\- Você não está nos ajudando a ser mais realistas assim - reclamou servindo um pouco de suco em dois copos para eles - o episódio do lago já colocou nossa farça em risco, não piore as coisas.

\- Ei, eu sou muito realista! - Se arriscou em abrir um dos olhos para encará-la - não ofenda meu dom natural para atuação!

\- Eu não diria que me encher de elogios, e roubar um beijo seja realismo, minha família acha que meu tipo são bad boys - empurrou um copo para ele.

\- Então gostou do beijo? - Essa pareceu ser a única parte que ouviu. Finalmente abriu os dois olhos e junto com eles um sorriso pretencioso.

\- O quê? Aquilo não foi nada demais, eu só estava...

\- Pareceu algo já que citou isso assim do nada - insistiu se divertindo com o nervosismo que a tomou de repente.

\- Eu não citei porquê foi algo importante, só precisava... Por quê eu estou discutindo isso?! - Se sentiu ridícula por perceber que estava lhe dando tão facilmente o que queria - beba o suco, Allen!

As quatro e meia quando nuvens o suficiente haviam encoberto o sol, os Wests deram largada a tarde de beisebol, e Barry se juntou a Darth Vader em campo pronto para dar o melhor de si em arbitrar a partida. Era estranho para ele que todos levassem com tanta normalidade o fato de terem o próprio campo de beisebol na propriedade, mas parou de falar sobre isso quando Iris lhe proibiu de citar a palavra "ricos" durante as próximas três horas. Atitude que ele fez questão de enfatizar que só poderia vir de alguém com muito dinheiro.

A separação de times começou a ser discutida quando mais pessoas da família se juntaram a eles. O irmão de Joe, Franklin, e seus dois filhos, Andrew e Jordan, que eram jovens demais para entender que cobiçar as primas mais velhas era inadequado, e Abigail a esposa, que Barry jurou estar olhando mais que o necessário para ele.

Iris não esteve interessada o suficiente nas instruções pré-jogo do pai, parecia mais disposta a cochichar com Jenna e Linda sobre qualquer coisa enquanto ele discursava. Joe falava muito, e era um pouco óbvio demais que ela não gostava de receber ordens. Algo dizia a Barry enquanto observava a jornalista irritar, não tão sem querer, o pai que aquele era o padrão dos dois a muito tempo. Todos pareciam muito acostumados com as trocas de farpas entre eles.

De qualquer forma ela parecia saber o que estava fazendo quando se afastou para se aquecer. Barry precisou mentalizar mais algumas tragédias enquanto assistia, e se assustou uma ou duas vezes sendo pego em flagrante por alguém da família. Felizmente vindo de um namorado, falso ou não, era uma atitude compressível estar babando tão descaradamente por uma mulher como Iris, ninguém ali o julgou.

\- Tem outros jogadores em campo, mantenha o foco Allen! - Ela provocou ao chegar perto dele apoiando o taco nos ombros e parando em sua frente. A cena poderia facilmente estampar o calendário do mês de julho - ao menos entende algo sobre beisebol? - Ela retirou um apito pendurado no próprio pescoço - não me desaponte na frente da minha família... - passou o cordão por sua cabeça entregando a ele o poder do jogo - levo isso muito a sério!

Existe o tipo de gente sexy que não sabe nada sobre a própria sensualidade e só a esbanja despretenciosamente por aí, Barry pensou. Mas existe também o tipo em que Iris se encaixava: pessoas sexys que sabem o efeito que causam, e abusam disso perante a pobres caras como ele. Ela era boa em fazê-lo se sentir patético. Cruelmente boa.

Barry não tinha certeza do interesse dela, simplesmente porquê Iris não fazia o tipo que desviava o olhar, que fingia não ver a admiração de alguém por ela. Ela reconhecia e aceitava, como se ser atraente fosse um fato, e não se oposse a ele, a ser observada, e enaltecida. Sua boca vinha dizendo mais "nãos" do que poderia contar ao passar daqueles meses desde que se conheceram, mas o motivo de sua insistência estava nos olhos. Os olhos castanhos sempre direcionados aos dele. Nunca havia experimentado, antes dela, algo tão intenso. Era quase erótica a forma que lhe encarava em momentos tão corriqueiros quanto aquele. Isso deixava seu corpo em estado febril, e lhe impulsionava, gerava essa ilusão de que talvez ela lhe desejasse tanto quanto era desejada por ele.

\- Darth Vader provavelmente sabe mais que eu - olhou para o cão sentado ao seu lado - mas não se preocupe, nós lemos o pensamento um do outro quando necessário.

\- A relação de vocês dois me assusta.

\- Iris, olha só quem chegou! - Linda chamou atenção para mais duas pessoas se juntando a eles. Um cara alto em óculos escuros carregando um taco de beisebol e caminhando como se o mundo e as pessoas nele fossem seus, e uma garota com mais ou menos a idade de Jenna que atirava para cima e para baixo uma bola em mãos parecendo tão arrogante quanto ele - desculpa, acho que com Barry aqui isso é relevante - repensou o que disse constrangida - ou não? Estou confusa!

\- Linda... - Wally chamou sua atenção.

\- Desculpa!

\- O quê tem de errado? Por que eu estar aqui muda alguma coisa? - Barry perguntou intrigado. Os recém chegados eram recebidos pela família animadamente, pareciam íntimos. Não gostou da forma que olhavam na direção deles.

\- Tio, como conseguiu o milagre de trazer Iris aqui antes do Natal? - O homem em questão falou ao abraçar Joe - Jenna e Dean, deveriam tentar se casar mais vezes - caminhou em direção a eles e parou bem a frente da jornalista - quem sabe assim ela se lembra que tem uma família!

\- Me alfinetar é sua forma dizer que sente falta? - Iris se jogou em seus braços para um abraço apertado - não se preocupe, eu posso mandar correspondência às vezes.

\- Nunca vai se comparar a sua presença, mas agora que está ficando famosa talvez devêssemos nos contentar - finalmente notou o barista ao lado, atento a eles, esperando por sua deixa na conversa, queimando lentamente de ciúmes - você eu não conheço!

\- Ah sim, Scott esse é Barry meu... - se enrolou ainda mais com as palavras dessa vez. A resistência dela lhe fez concluir que havia mesmo algo pairando no ar. E na verdade todos tinham olhares muito suspeitos nos rostos.

\- Namorado - Barry completou por ela estendendo a mão para um cumprimento

\- Primo - Scott forçou um sorriso - e aquela é Alicia minha irmã - indicou a garota que chegou com ele. A distância e desinteresse dela pareciam estar diretamente ligados a Iris.

\- É um prazer conhecer vocês - não foi sincero. Scott não pareceu se atentar a isso, girou o taco nas mãos e assentiu antes de dar as costas se afastando para o meio do campo.

\- É bom que esteja pronta, garota de Nova York! - Avisou para a prima.

\- Eu não acredito... - Barry falou.

\- Em quê? - Iris seguiu Scott com os olhos sem sequer perceber.

\- Você transa com o seu primo! - Zombou baixinho.

\- Eu não... como você...

\- Iris, você vem ou vamos ter que esperar o romance acabar? - Jenna gritou.

\- Inferno... - ela reclamou pronta para ir.

\- Ei, Iris! - A impediu segurando seu braço - sobre aquela coisa de ser realista... - puxou seu corpo contra o dele a surpreendendo com um novo beijo. Irritada ou não com isso ela correspondeu reforçando o teatro, levando as mãos ao rosto dele, relaxando o corpo em seus braços, experimentando com mais calma dessa vez a novidade que era beijá-lo. Era idiota ter tempo para pensar nisso, e sabia que sua família inteira assistia, mas COMO DIABOS ELE PODIA BEIJAR TÃO BEM?!

\- Eles sabem que estamos em família aqui, certo? - Jenna perguntou a cunhada.

\- A última vez que Wally me beijou assim eu acabei precisando fazer um teste de gravidez - comentou Linda boquiaberta.

\- Boa sorte, querida! - Barry se afastou abrupdamente dela, sem se dar o trabalho de disfarçar o olhar vitorioso para Scott.

Iris precisou de um segundo para recobrar o fôlego enquanto olhava para ele um pouco chocada.

\- Mato você depois por isso! - Avisou dando as costas e marchando dali.

\- Uma morte válida - ponderou agora em uma conversa isolada com Darth Vader - ele deve estar me odiando agora.

Coisas bizarras começaram a acontecer em campo no momento seguinte. O time formado por Joe, os filhos e os genros, jogava como se a honra da família ou algo parecido estivesse em risco. Não havia juiz ou regra que os fizesse ir com menos sede ao pote. Até mesmo Jenna, que Barry jurou ser o membro mais doce da família agia de forma selvagem. Era assustador ver como eram competitivos. Jurou ter descoberto ao menos mais dez variáveis de palavrões para seu vocabulário nos primeiros trinta minutos. Os adversários não tinham chance, era um jogo perdido e, tinha que admitir, incrível de assistir.

\- Você pretende descer dos saltos para jogar ou prefere deixar o campo?! - Iris gritou com Wally antes de se livrar do taco e tirar o boné vindo para perto de Barry no primeiro intervalo - preciso de água!

\- Você precisa se acalmar... - ele entregou uma garrafa a ela intimidado.

\- Wally é péssimo! - Gritou se virando para o irmão que já nem tentava se defender - péssimo! Você deveria ter sido dado a adoção!

\- Mas ele marcou vários...

\- Ele é péssimo, e você está me irritando! - Devolveu a garrafa grosseiramente e colocou o boné de volta, pegando o taco do chão e voltando a campo - fim do intervalo!

\- Mas nós nem... - Jenna tentou argumentar.

\- Fim do intervalo! Se vai chorar faça isso longe de mim!

\- Ela não muda, sempre feroz... - Scott maliciou passando propositalmente perto demais dele.

\- Babaca - murmurou por suas costas.

\- O que disse? - Ele se virou.

\- Eu? - Riu pegando no pescoço o apito - nada - forçou um sorriso - e, Scott... - chamou sua atenção prestes a apitar - boa sorte, cara!

\- Obrigado - assentiu incerto indo em frente. 

Barry deu a largada ao jogo novamente. Por mais incrível que fosse as coisas ficarem mais intensas, elas ficaram. Precisou fechar os olhos mais de uma vez para Iris e Linda trapaceando ou agredindo alguém do time adversário, e quase se pegou apitando para Joe ou Wally em alguns momentos, mas sua vontade de fazer parte da família era maior que seu senso de justiça. É provável que fosse esse o motivo de Scott deixar o campo tão irritado após a última falta marcada e partir para cima dele em busca de satisfações.

\- A bola tocou o chão antes que você pegasse - adiantou a conversa que sabia que teriam - eu não faço as regras!

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Iris se aproximou alarmada - Scott, volte para o jogo!

\- Não com ele como juiz! - Avançou em Barry, mas ela se meteu e entre eles impedindo a proximidade - me solta, eu só quero conversar! - Darth Vader se levantou em meio a movimentação entrando em estado de alerta ao lado do dono - se ele tem favoritos deveria nos avisar!

\- Eu não sei do que ele está falando, eu só estava fazendo o meu trabalho - Barry se defendeu.

\- Você estava roubando! - Scott se soltou dela sem muita dificuldade para ficar frente a frente com ele.

\- Como se eu precisasse roubar para fazer seu time perder - debochou indiferente - não tenho favoritos, você quem joga mal. Vir aqui brigar comigo só te deixa mais patético. Volte lá e ao menos perca como homem!

\- Quem esse cara pensa que é, Iris? - Lhe empurrou com a força do corpo - isso é engraçado para você?

\- Não, engraçado é te ver passar essa vergonha vindo aqui - lhe empurrou de volta - patético!

\- Barry! - Iris repreendeu segurando ele dessa vez. Nem notou que tremia sem parar pelo rosnar do cachorro por perto, seu coração batia fora do corpo. Uma briga entre eles foi o único cenário ainda não imaginado por ela para a viagem, ao mesmo tempo o mais óbvio também, esquecer que Scott estaria lá foi um erro - não dê ouvidos a ele, vamos sair daqui!

\- O que está acontecendo? - Joe se aproximou com irmão.

\- Nada papai, leve Scott, Barry e eu estamos saindo - ela tentou levá-lo.

\- Não, nós não estamos, não vamos a lugar nenhum, vamos terminar o jogo - o barista respirou fundo se contendo, pegou a mão dela transmitindo alguma calma, e sinalizou para o labrador baixar a guarda - está tudo bem, me desculpe por...

\- Você quem decide isso?! - Scott o segurou pelo colarinho da camisa lhe arrancando de perto dela.

\- Scott, para já com isso! - Iris exigiu desesperada.

\- Eu sugiro que mantenha a distância... - a mandíbula de Barry estava contraída de raiva, e pela força em que trancava seus punhos, Iris viu que não manteria a paciência por muito mais tempo. Sua família decidiu agir correndo para perto.

\- Ou quê? - Suas mãos bateram contra o peito de Barry novamente o arremeçando para trás, pedindo para que se descontrolasse, que viesse retrucar a altura.

\- Já chega! - Joe ordenou - Scott eu tenho certeza que essa não foi a educação que minha irmã te deu!

\- De volta ao jogo, já! - Franklin o tirou de lá dando por encerrada a briga.

\- Ei, está tudo bem? Me desculpa por isso - Barry falou para Iris preocupado com seu estado de estresse nítido. Entregando para ela um pouco mais de água em uma garrafa - ele é um idiota...

Scott riu ainda de costas, balançando a cabeça em negação. Obviamente havia escutado, se virou nadando no próprio ego, prestes a se descontrolar. Barry afastou Iris para trás dele apressado, ninguém nem mesmo ele foi rápido o suficiente para impedir que o soco acertasse em cheio seu rosto. Mas Darth Vader sim atacou a tempo de parar o próximo golpe.

As coisas depois disso foram um pouco turvas e aceleradas entre gritos de Scott, de Iris e até mesmo dele tentando parar o cão. O tipo de cena que nunca esqueceria, principalmente dada a sensação satisfatória de vingança que lhe dominou no momento, e também a dor insuportável do que parecia ser um maxilar deslocado. Okay, não era um bom começo, ele sabia.

(...)

\- Não acredito que transou com aquele babaca, e comigo não - Barry tentou usar alívio cômico para descobrir o que Iris sentia enquanto fazia o curativo em seu lábio ferido, alguns minutos após toda a confusão. 

Não achava que poderia ficar mais atraído por ela, e talvez ainda estivesse letárgico pelo soco, mas assim tão perto dele, parada de pé entre suas pernas segurando seu rosto com tanta delicadeza, cuidando dele, ela ficava ainda mais bonita.

Estavam no quarto dele evitando o falatório que se seguiu depois da briga. Sabiam que ainda eram assunto da família lá embaixo, e Barry se sentia mal por isso. Mesmo que Scott tivesse começado tudo não gostou de saber que ajudou a interromper a tradição da família.

\- O que eu falei sobre bad boys? - Ela riu passando um pouco de antisséptico pelo machucado. Barry resmungou de dor como uma criança e se segurou a suas mãos contendo a dor - não dói tanto, não seja dramático, já vai acabar... - afastou as mãos dele segurando seu rosto, um pouco mais de perto dessa vez.

Riu pensando sobre como ele foi cuidadoso em relação a ela, em como se certificou de checá-la mesmo ainda irado pelas atitudes de Scott, em como se esforçou para não estragar o jogo, e principalmente sobre tê-la afastado no momento certo, antes do ataque do cachorro. A maioria das pessoas julgavam seu medo como bobo, e ela suspeitou a princípio que era o caso dele também, mas Barry se mostrou muito atento aos seus sinais. E mesmo que tivesse entrado em pânico do mesmo jeito quando viu Darth Vader tentar matar o primo, a intenção de Barry de mantê-la protegida foi levada em conta. Era engraçado como ele era um cavalheiro sem esforços.

\- O que foi? - Sorriu com a expressão no rosto dela - não estou desfigurado estou?

\- Só um pouquinho... - colocou um bandaid no ferimento e acariciou o local com o polegar - você ainda é bonitinho, não se preocupe.

\- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu - afirmou sincero - eu até favoreceria seu time, mas não precisei, eles eram péssimos - achou que deveria esclarecer isso - perderiam de qualquer forma.

\- Eu sei, eles sempre são. Por isso minha família gosta tanto de jogar, sempre ganhamos - contou terminando o curativo - Scott só estava com ciúmes.

\- A coisa entre vocês deve ter sido mesmo séria - dedilhou o rosto conferindo o trabalho feito ali - ele me odiou desde o primeiro momento.

\- Nós não vamos falar sobre isso - decretou dando as costas.

\- Iris... - lhe segurou a impedindo de ir em frente - Darth Vader sente muito pelo que fez, ele me disse.

\- Foram só duas ou três mordidas e Scott mereceu - riu trocando olhares com o cão deitado na cama a certa distância deles. Ele parecia ainda mais ameaçador agora, só o fato de Barry estar ali era capaz de fazê-la ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele - mantenha ele longe de mim e ficaremos bem.

\- Darth nunca machuria você - riu como se dissesse alguma loucura - nunca mesmo!

\- Mesmo se eu for uma ameaça ao melhor amigo dele? - Ela passou as mãos por sua cabeça colocando os fios bagunçados de volta ao lugar.

\- Se você partir meu coração bem devagar... - sussurrou baixinho e levou a mão dela ao rosto deixando um beijo - ele nem vai ser capaz de notar. 

\- Me lembrarei disso - sorriu para ele - descanse um pouco até o jantar.

\- Tudo bem...

\- Nos vemos depois - se inclinou para pegar o boné que havia deixado na cama, mas Darth foi mais rápido e se deitou em cima dele - Barry...

\- Ele só está tentando uma amizade - defendeu o cão - esse é o jeito dele de te pedir para ficar.

\- E esse é meu jeito de dizer que não negocio com terroristas - deixou o quarto batendo a porta ao sair.

Iris caminhou de volta para seu quarto ao lado. Pretendia ficar presa ali até o jantar, fugir era sempre uma boa opção. Mas infelizmente dessa vez a intenção de sua família não era facilitar sua vida, Linda lhe esperava em sua cama. Poderia não ser mais tão próxima assim da cunhada como foi na infância e adolescência, mas ainda sabia reconhecer seu rosto quando algo estava por vir, e definitivamente algo estava por vir.

\- É um dos momentos em que eu vou desejar te expulsar daqui? - Se jogou ao seu lado na cama.

\- Não seja tão má, eu vim colocar nossos assuntos em dia - puxou um travesseiro para se deitar de forma mais confortável.

\- Você só quer saber porquê eu não corri daqui atrás de Scott - encarou o teto - como se essa fosse a regra.

\- Ela é, você está tentando se redimir com Scott a anos, aceitando todos seus episódios de infantilidade, sentindo pena dele, fazendo sexo por piedade...

\- Não faço sexo por piedade! - Olhou para ela incrédula.

\- Vir aqui te deixa carente okay, mas existem outros caras na cidade querendo ir para cama com você então não é um bom argumento - riu mas retomou o tom sério imediatamente - não achei que fosse estar viva para te ver superar sua culpa. Só agora me toquei do quão fantástico Barry é.

Iris ainda não havia parado para pensar sobre isso. Fez um barulho imenso em sua cabeça o fato de que nem mesmo percebeu que ignorou completamente o primo pela primeira vez em anos para seguir Barry de volta para casa.

Era certo que se preocupar tanto com os sentimentos de um cara adulto já vinha sendo considerado por ela há muito tempo estressante e desnecessário, mas não esperava deixar de fazer isso tão cedo. Talvez por esse ser seu padrão a anos como Linda dizia, ou por seu pai que gostava tanto de Scott. Mas principalmente porquê ele a amava, havia feito sua felicidade um dia, e teve o coração pisado por ela. E sim, já deveria ter superado a história a muito tempo, mas quem era ela para exigir de alguém que seguisse em frente? Toda vez que voltava para casa notava o quão presa ao passado estava.

\- Eu deveria procurá-lo? - Pensou alto.

\- Ele foi um idiota hoje, arruinou nosso jogo e recebeu Barry da pior maneira possível. O quê procurar ele vai mudar? - Ela achou que deveria responder, mas não conseguiu - parece que encontrou um cara legal, finalmente está nos dando esperanças de que vai seguir em frente. Scott não é nenhuma criança, chega de se desculpar por ter uma vida, Iris.

\- Que inferno...

\- O que foi? - Riu se aproximando para ficar cara a cara com ela.

\- Sinto falta dos seus conselhos - admitiu num sussurro - você estragou tudo quando se apaixonou pelo Wally.

\- Eu tentei evitar, mas o sexo é ótimo - provocou susurrando também.

\- Ah não, pare já com isso! - Tapou os ouvidos desinteressada.

\- É sério, não me arrependo de nada!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem ❤

Passava de oito da noite quando Iris e Linda se deram conta de que esqueceram da vida juntas no quarto entre risadas, fofocas, e atualizações sobre suas respectivas carreiras.

Linda também era jornalista, trabalhava como repórter esportiva em jornal considerávelmente renomado de Pittsburgh, onde ela e Wally moravam juntos. A paixão em comum foi o que tornou as duas grandes amigas na infância, e era também o que mantinha o assunto vivo entre elas agora que já não tinham tanto contato e faziam parte da mesma família.

Iris ficava feliz por ter a cunhada esperando por ela em casa sempre que voltava para Ligonier, era bom que alguém ali realmente se interesasse por suas conquistas em Nova York, o resto da família costumava agir como se o trabalho fosse o que lhe tirou deles, então a puniam continuamente evitando falar disso.

Desceram para junto da família quando Wally avisou sobre o jantar. Dean, que pelo visto não tinha uma casa, colocava a mesa com Jenna, quando chegaram, rindo da confusão da noiva com os talheres, pratos e taças em um número assustador para um simples jantar de sexta-feira a noite.

\- Vamos receber alguém? - Iris perguntou se sentando.

\- Não estamos treinando o estilo europeu. Jenna e eu vamos decidir hoje como as mesas serão arrumadas - respondeu Dean colocando a última taça em sua frente.

\- Minha nossa, ele falou comigo! - Constatou boquiaberta.

\- Me desculpa, eu não queria...

\- Dean, ela só está sendo cruel - Jenna interrompeu empurrando a irmã - deixe meu noivo em paz, não tem um namorado para atormentar?!

\- Tenho? - Riu distraída com os talheres milimetricamente distribuídos em sua frente - meu Deus, eu tenho! Onde está Barry? - Percebeu que não havia se lembrado dele pela última hora. Na verdade de nada que envolvia aquela farça.

\- Com o papai - disse Wally.

\- O quê?!

\- O jantar está pronto! - Joe surgiu com uma travessa enorme em mãos servindo a mesa junto a seu mais novo genro de mentira - Barry me ensinou a fazer tacos! - Abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha para a filha transbordando de orgulho.

\- O quê?! - Repetiu em choque. Joe odiava companhia na cozinha, não era possível que havia aberto exceção tão rápido para Barry. O mesmo cara que ajudou a arruinar a tradição familiar preferida dele a poucas horas atrás. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, Joe West não perdoava tão rápido, aquele com certeza era seu jeito de espreitar a relação deles. Iris conhecia o pai que tinha - desde quando sabe fazer tacos, meu amor? - Perguntou para Barry lhe lançando um olhar assustado quando se sentou do seu lado - não me diga que meus sogros também têm um restaurante mexicano? - Forçou a melhor risada que podia dada as circunstâncias.

\- Não - riu se inclinando para lhe dar um selinho - meus padrinhos têm.

\- Amanhã vamos fazer fritadas para o café da manhã - Joe contou tomando um lugar na cabeceira da mesa.

\- Podemos fazer nachos também! - Sugeriu animado.

\- Ei, quanta comida mexicana acham que vamos suportar até Barry terminar de mostrar o que sabe fazer? - Iris questionou lhe punindo com um beliscão na perna pelo novo beijo.

\- Ela não pode ver ninguém feliz, se acostume - Wally alertou ao barista - e também não suporta ver ninguém recebendo mais atenção que ela vinda do nosso pai.

\- Ei, isso não é verdade! - Acertou o irmão com um chute sob a mesa.

\- Você tem a força de uma velhinha com fome! - Debochou lhe atirando um guardanapo.

\- Bem, ela é rabugenta como uma velhinha e está sempre faminta - Jenna se meteu entre eles impedindo que mais coisas fossem arremeçadas - Dean e eu levamos tempo nisso, tentem agir como adultos!

\- Um casamento me ajudaria nisso? - Iris provocou sarcástica.

\- Difícil saber, já que nenhum homem te suportaria numa união estável - caçoou Wally.

\- Cala a boca, você só teve chances com alguém como Linda porquê eu trouxe ela até você!

\- Não repara, é sempre assim - Dean avisou a Barry lhe servindo vinho.

\- A propósito, como está o maxilar? - Linda perguntou a ele ignorando a briga entre irmãos que ainda acontecia - pareceu bem ruim.

\- Bom o suficiente para comer - deu de ombros começando a servir o prato de Iris - mas não para reencontrar Scott.

\- Se continuar servindo, ela não vai entrar no vestido de dama - Jenna o impediu de colocar o terceiro taco.

\- Você só tem inveja porquê o gene do corpo perfeito ficou comigo! - Iris se gabou mordendo um taco com vontade enquanto autorizava Barry a continuar lhe servindo.

\- Tanto faz, eu sou a mais alta! - Jenna afirmou indiferente.

\- Eu sou a mais inteligente!

\- Eu vou me casar primeiro!

\- Meninas, chega! - Joe acabou com a discussão - vamos comer, Barry e eu nos dedicamos nisso.

\- Tem razão pai, e além de tudo sabemos a verdade... - Wally serviu sua taça de vinho olhando enfáticamente as irmãs - sou eu a melhor versão dos Wests!

Barry riu ao ver a mesa se tornar novamente em um ringue de luta entre os irmãos enquanto os outros se fartavam de comer, vez ou outra tomando partido e entrando na discussão. Até mesmo Joe desistiu de apartar a briga em certo ponto, e deixou que os três se ofendessem a vontade. Felizmente tudo parecia não passar de implicância boba de irmãos, os três se atacavam e riam com a mesma intensidade, o que só provava o quanto funcionavam bem como família.

Os tacos de Barry fizeram sucesso, Jenna e Dean descobriram que todo o trabalho colocando a mesa foi em vão já que comida mexicana e o estilo europeu não combinavam em nada, e mais uma garrafa de vinho foi aberta enquanto Joe se retirou para cuidar da sobremesa.

Iris imaginava que não era oportuno questionar as ações do pai ainda na mesa de jantar. Mas sua curiosidade falou mais alto, e felizmente a atenção foi desviada a Jenna que voltou a falar sem parar do cerimônia lhe dando tempo o suficiente.

\- Você e meu pai cozinhando, Allen? - Recostou o queixo no ombro dele buscando estar perto o bastante para falar e não ser ouvida pelos outros - não acha muito arriscado para um primeiro dia?

\- Fui me desculpar pela briga e acabei me oferecendo para ajudar - Barry respondeu dividido entre os diálogos. Pelo visto a cor dos arranjos de mesa usados no jantar de ensaio era uma pauta de interesse em comum entre ele e os noivos - noventa e nove porcento dos Wests conquistados em menos de um dia - sorriu convencido dando um gole em sua taça de vinho - por essa você não esperava não é?

\- Não acho que meu pai estava bem intencionado com essa história de jantar - admitiu pensativa - mas isso pode ser positivo, se tudo correu bem. O importante aqui é só sermos o casal dos sonhos perto dele, não exagerar nas mentiras, tentar parecer intimos, e tomar muito cuidado com as perguntas dele porquê ele sabe ser bom quando está desconfiado.

\- Você se preocupa muito - ele virou o rosto o suficiente para encostar seu nariz no dela - podemos fazer isso, relaxa e confia em mim - sussurrou.

\- Isso aqui precisa de regras, as vezes você vai longe demais - ela se esquivou tomando uma distância segura.

\- Achei que queria realismo, estou jogando seu jogo, West - deu dois tapinhas em sua perna sob a mesa - no entanto, sei meus limites, e se me desse algum sinal de que não está confortável, eu já teria parado. Não acha?

\- O que eu acho, é que o poder está subindo rápido demais por sua cabeça - riu fingindo voltar a prestar atenção na conversa paralela da família. 

\- Antes fosse só o poder - sua mão ainda parada em sua perna deslizou por ela, e só então Iris se deu conta de que ainda estava ali. Lançou para ele um olhar repreensivo, mas o sorriso coberto de pretensão em seu rosto a fez mudar de ideia sem sequer perceber - eu te contaria tudo o que passou por ela hoje, mas não aqui perto da sua família, eles me expulsariam - murmurou descaradamente passando os dedos entre suas coxas. Ela precisou culpar as taças de vinho tomadas por não querer sua mão longe dali, por estar tendo aquela conversa na mesa de casa com um possível serial Killer, segundo a Kara, e por gostar da adrenalina que se instalou nela de repente, da temperatura aumentando em seu corpo sem permissão conforme a voz dele soava em seu ouvido - mas em resumo, você colocou todo meu sistema em colapso, eu quero isso em dobro agora...

\- Iris!

\- O quê?! - Gritou levemente assustada respondendo Joe que retornava com uma torta em mãos. A família inteira olhou confusa, bruscamente trazida de volta a realidade onde flores e tipos de arranjo não faziam a menor diferença - quer dizer... - afastou a mão de Barry buscando algum foco - oi pai?

\- É sua preferida - indicou a torta na mesa - você está bem?

\- Claro! - Riu nervosa - ótima!

(...)

Deixaram a sala de jantar após a sobremesa e se juntaram na varanda para terminarem a terceira garrafa de vinho aberta.

A noite em Ligonier era silênciosa como Nova York nunca costumava ser, e a ausência de vizinhos próximos garantiu a todos eles a liberdade de rirem alto quando Wally e Linda decidiram contar um pouco da nova vida morando juntos. O espaço com vista para o lago, mediado de sofás de madeira, almofadas aconchegantes e uma lareira de chão desligada dava o clima perfeito para uma noite em família. Wally e Linda tomaram um lugar no chão perto de Joe que se deitou levado pela exaustão do dia inteiro, Dean e Jenna se acomodaram de costas para a água, e Barry e Iris de frente para eles. Taças estavam sendo esvaziadas e preenchidas em uma velocidade impressionante, e com certeza sobriedade em breve passaria a ser uma questão delicada, a se tratar.

\- Acho que perdi Darth Vader - Barry comentou em certo ponto observando o labrador que dormia no colo de Jenna se sentindo em casa. Ele se arrastou no sofá indo um pouco mais para perto da jornalista - mas não posso julgá-lo, sua família é adorável! - As bochechas avermelhadas dele, e o olhar distante denunciavam o princípio de embriaguez, e o mais engraçado nisso era que Iris ainda não havia lhe visto beber o suficiente até ali. Definitivamente ele era fraco para bebidas como ela achou que seria - eu gostaria que minha família fosse tão barulhenta e agitada, mas somos só três pessoas.

\- Filho único? - Ele assentiu - isso explica muita coisa.

\- Haha! - Lhe empurrou levemente - a propósito, eu não sabia dessa sua inclinação a conflitos.

\- Sou a irmã mais velha, implicar comigo é a missão de Wally e Jenna, brigar com eles é a minha - deu o gole final na taça de vinho que segurava - isso não foi nem uma amostra, espero que não esteja assustado.

\- De jeito nenhum, e sou time Iris de qualquer forma - deu de ombros - mesmo que você tenha detestado meus tacos...

\- Eu não detestei, eu só não... - desistiu de se defender quando ele cerrou os olhos exigindo a verdade - tudo bem, mas não é pessoal, não sou a maior fã de comida mexicana.

\- Algum defeito eu ia acabar achando em você, posso relevar.

\- Passou esse dia todo comigo, não finja que não reparou em nada mais que te incomode - sua afirmação lhe fez revirar os olhos como se ouvisse o maior absurdo do mundo.

\- A única coisa me incomodando sobre tudo até agora é o fato de não compartilharmos um quarto - admitiu - seu primo também foi um grande incômodo. Mas é isso, nesse momento, o quarto é minha única reclamação.

\- Isso não é uma comédia romântica Bartholomew, estar no mesmo quarto que eu não iria facilitar sua vida - riu de sua petulância repondo o vinho em suas taças.

\- Tudo bem, se não vai mudar nada me deixe dormir lá então - ela recuou em devolver a taça lhe encarando - o que foi?

\- Você é inacreditável! - Balançou a cabeça pasma.

\- Tudo bem, me desculpa, sem mais investidas por hoje - se rendeu se divertindo com sua irritação mais uma vez - ontem a noite eu achava que preparar seus muffins me levariam diretamente para a friendzone, mas estou muito bem agora, aqui na sua casa, conhecendo sua família e sendo deliciosamente usado. Uma evolução e tanto para vinte e quatro horas, não acha? - Ela não respondeu, somente empurrou a taça cheia para ele - okay, vou aceitar minha vitória, e parar de tirar sua paz sendo irresistível, não se preocupe.

\- Você é inacreditável! - Repetiu voltando a se acomodar.

\- E vocês dois? - Linda chamou a atenção do suposto casal.

\- O que tem nós dois? - Barry tomou um pouco mais da bebida ao perguntar.

\- Ainda não contaram como começaram a namorar - disse Jenna trazendo ambos de volta para o assunto.

\- Não há nada de mágico a ser dito - Iris respondeu de imediato tentando escapar do assunto como fizeram mais cedo - vocês sabem, o básico da vida prática e morderna novaiorquina. Saimos juntos, nos damos bem, Barry fez o pedido e aqui estamos nós.

\- Sem detalhes, como eu gosto! - Joe elogiou a filha.

\- Sem graça - Wally reclamou - queremos a história completa de como Barry derreteu o coração de Iris, não esse resumo morno.

\- Wallace...

\- Não, eu posso contar - o barista se ofereceu a interrompendo - é a minha história favorita na verdade... - fingiu não notar o olhar mortal dela sobre ele - por onde eu começo?

\- Boa pergunta, querido - ela forçou um sorriso desejando estapeá-lo por se arriscar assim - por onde você começa?

\- O primeiro encontro - sugeriu Linda.

\- Claro, o primeiro encontro - ele corrijiu a postura para começar - depois de meses de insistência da minha parte, e mais "nãos" que um pobre cara como eu poderia suportar, Iris finalmente cedeu a nossa química inegável e disse que sim, sairia comigo - ele causou uma risada coletiva que só fez irritar ainda mais a jornalista - foi uma tarefa complicada, mas eu consegui fazer reserva no The River Café para as seis, e nos garanti um jantar com vista para a ponte do Brooklyn.

\- Que incrível! O clássico dos encontros românticos em Nova York! - Comentou Jenna entusiasmada.

\- Tomamos vinho em silêncio enquanto assistiamos anoitecer, comendo de entrada a melhor pizza com trufas do mundo... - ele olhava para Iris enquanto inventava com detalhes a história - e então pedimos o prato principal, mas não ficamos até a sobremesa, eu sugeri que pulássemos já que...

\- Uau, já chegamos na parte do sexo? - Linda questionou boquiaberta - no primeiro encontro West?

\- Eu vou dormir, sugiro que façam o mesmo - Joe se levantou apressado.

\- Não, fique! - Barry pediu - infelizmente nós não fomos tão longe.

\- Meu Deus... - Iris se escondeu atrás de uma almofada constrangida. 

\- Desculpe, eu não quis... - Barry tentou se retratar, mas o olhar desesperado dela foi suficiente para que desistisse - continuando, fomos para a CC Jitters, que já estava fechada. Então coloquei música e preparei Micheladas para bebermos.

\- Eu deveria ter desconfiado dos padrinhos mexicanos nesse ponto? - Iris questionou verdadeiramente envolvida pela história.

\- Eles não são mexicanos, só têm um restaurante de comida mexicana - explicou pacientemente retornando para onde parou - eu tinha me lembrado que Iris amou a torta de limão que comeu no segundo sábado em que esteve na cafeteria. Então pensei que preparar com ela seria divertido e muito útil porquê não era a receita mais simples de torta que conhecia, e a obrigaria a ficar comigo por no mínimo mais duas horas - ele notou a surpresa no rosto dela por ver que se lembrava de algo tão relevante de tantos meses atrás - assim eu teria tempo para contar para ela como me senti perdidamente atraído desde que cruzou as portas da cafeteria pela primeira vez. E talvez a convencesse de visitar comigo o The Long Island Bar no dia seguinte, porquê esse sim seria um encontro com a cara dela - lhe confirmou sem palavras que aqueles eram seus planos reais para os dois a todo aquele tempo - e depois iríamos para minha casa e ela conheceria Darth Vader, veria minha coleção de artigos escritos por ela, e provavelmente fugiria de mim por achar que sou um maluco obcecado ou algo do tipo - compartilharam uma risada, e também um frio idiota na barriga que com certeza foi facilmente percebido pela família. Iris desejou não ter reposto tantas vezes a bebida em sua taça. Álcool e supostos contos de fadas não eram uma boa combinação. Conhecia e admitia suas fraquezas, e sendo bem sincera consigo mesma no momento, percebeu que bons partidos metidos a príncipe encantados, e donos de cães assustadores poderia facilmente se tornar uma delas - felizmente correu tudo bem, e sim aqui estamos nós!

\- Eles são tão lindos! - Jenna aplaudiu junto a Linda e Dean.

\- Okay, precisamos de mais vinho as coisas ficaram extremamente melosas aqui - Wally afirmou balançando a última garrafa vazia.

\- Se você ou Jenna passarem perto da minha adega estão deserdados! - Ameaçou Joe.

\- Eu busco mais, felizmente sei até onde chegar na coleção de vinhos de Joe West - Iris se prontificou aproveitando a oportunidade para fugir dali.

\- Vocês têm uma adega? - Barry perguntou interessado lhe obrigando a parar ao segundo passo.

\- Jenna não te mostrou no tuor mais cedo? - Perguntou Dean.

\- Não, eu não me meto no santuário do papai - a West mais nova explicou.

\- Por que não mostra a ele, Iris? - Sugeriu Linda.

\- Tem razão - ela estendeu a mão para Barry com sua melhor expressão de falso carinho - vem meu amor!

Darth Vader se levantou junto ao dono e fez companhia aos dois até a adega no subsolo. A vista foi o ápice de todo o dia para Barry. Achava que esses lugares só apareciam em filmes, e como Jenna havia falado, era mesmo um santuário. A quantidade de vinhos ali e o luxo esbanjando em cada detalhe do ambiente só fazia a família parecer mais rica. Era na verdade a única parte da mansão moderna, mesmo que a madeira desse um toque rústico a tudo.

\- Meu apartamento é menor que sua adega - não se conteve em falar. Caminhava pelo ambiente como uma criança visitando um museu pela primeira vez - uau!

\- Ela não é minha - Iris deu de ombros em busca do que foram pegar - eu não gastaria tanto em vinhos.

\- Minha mãe daria tudo para ter um lugar como esse - seu olhar ainda abismado a fez rir.

\- Ela também é amante de vinhos? - Perguntou - roube alguma garrafa rara daqui e leve para ela, eu falo que foi o Wally quando meu pai sentir falta.

\- Não, ela não se importa com a bebida, só ia adorar esbanjar isso para as amigas, acho que passaria o dia inteiro aqui - se aproximou um pouco mais dela, olhando ao seu lado em uma das prateleiras mais altas a parte mais antiga da coleção.

\- Bem, meu pai passa, é o esconderijo dele - ela se contorceu, e se esticou para alcançar uma garrafa, falhando comicamente - acho que faz lembrar da minha mãe já que o projeto era dela. Ela sim entendia de vinhos e queria a maior coleção do mundo em casa. Nunca teve tanta disposição para gastar dinheiro como o papai, mas nisso ela não economizava, era a coisa dela. Todo mundo amava ouví-la falando de vinhos como uma sommelier de verdade - sorriu parecendo se divertir com as memórias - ela estava começando a me ensinar um pouco sobre isso quando morreu. Depois acabei perdendo o interesse. Acho mais interessante beber que conhecer.

\- Compreensível - alcançou a garrafa e entregou nas mãos dela. Se atentando a saudade mal escondida em seus olhos e acariciando sua bochecha tentando transmitir algum conforto - sinto muito por ela.

\- Obrigada - forçou um sorriso se afastando. Preferia não entrar naquele assunto, ou as coisas sobre aquele feriado começariam a ficar tristes. Já era péssimo se lembrar a cada hora que Francine não veria o casamento da filha mais nova - não era esse - deixou de lado o vinho em mãos indo em busca de outro - deve estar aqui embaixo em algum lugar...

\- Vinhos! - Barry exclamou se apressando em desviar os olhos de seus quadris perigosamente marcados pelo vestido justo para as prateleiras de cima - vinhos, Barry... vinhos...

\- O que é? - Ela se levantou com a garrafa certa.

\- Nada... - puxou algum ar para os pulmões buscando parecer descontraído.

\- Sério? - Ela revirou os olhos - eu detesto tanto isso!

\- Detesta o quê? - Olhou em volta como se tentasse encontrar de fora o motivo.

\- Esquece! - Passou por ele optando por não levar a conversa adiante. Homens tendiam a ser lentos, e ela sempre tendeu a impaciência.

\- Iris... - impediu que se afastasse - o que você detesta?

\- Eu detesto como parece que vai me pedir em casamento num minuto, e arrancar a minha roupa no outro, Allen! - A risada dele soou carregada de maldade e ela se odiou por se sentir tão afetada - o que foi? Não tem graça!

\- Na verdade tem sim - afirmou seguro.

\- Você acha? - Lhe direcionou sua pior carranca de insatisfação.

\- Iris... - tocou seu rosto novamente - eu poderia te pedir em casamento enquanto arranco sua roupa - a voz rouca dele quase sussurrada colocou suas pernas outra vez em estado líquido. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco que ele estivesse pela terceira vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas a fazendo se sentir assim, mas seu olhar, o timbre e as palavras vindo em conjunto lhe surpreenderam pela velocidade em que a fizeram bambear - na verdade... - deu mais um passo a frente lhe encurralando contra as prateleiras de madeira cheias de garrafas e tirou a que ela segurava de suas mãos a deixando de lado - seria um prazer, não levaria nenhum esforço da minha parte.

\- Você é inacred... - sua respiração falhou quando ele fez menção a beijá-la, mas desviou de seus lábios aproximando a boca de seu ouvido.

\- Do que você tem medo? - Perguntou deixando seu nariz correr entre seu ouvido e ombros antes de deixar um beijo ali - do quanto eu te desejo... - notou um arrepio correr sua pele, e então segurou seu cabelo dessa vez deixando uma mordida, extremamente satisfeito por estar lhe causando aquilo - ou do quanto você tem gostado disso?

\- Faria alguma diferença? - Sentia seu corpo perder o poder de escolha a medida que o dele pesava contra o seu. Seu esforço para manter algum controle era inútil, nem mesmo sabia se queria resistir - temos um problema aqui, Bartholomew - desviou da rota de seus beijos no pescoço, deslizando as unhas por suas costas automaticamente mudando o ritmo da respiração dele - eu poderia ceder a isso e acordar em outra amanhã, mas você não. Já conversamos sobre isso.

\- Não me importo... - lhe roubou um beijo arrastando seu vestido entre os dedos quase sem intenção quando segurou firme sua cintura - você também não se importaria se fizesse alguma ideia do que quero fazer com você...

\- Nada é tão bom e tão simples, Barry - murmurou ainda contra seus lábios - não ia aceitar sua vitória por hoje? Vamos lá, cumpra sua palavra!

\- Você não quer de verdade que eu faça isso - se arriscou em deslizar de seus ombros as alças finas do vestido - assuma a verdade, sempre soube que acabaria acontecendo em algum momento entre nós.

\- Você tem o ego tão grande, é tão irri... - deixou um gemido escapar quando ele puxou a parte de cima de seu vestido, avançando em seu colo de forma sedenta, beijando o caminho até os seios, e se deliciando a cada centimetro dela que explorava.

\- Te beijar é tão melhor que na minha imaginação...

\- Eu prometi a Kara... - falou mais para si mesma que para ele, numa tentativa frustrada de se convencer a fugir. Estava quase lá, mas precisou ficar por mais um minuto quando sentiu seus dedos partindo rumo a sua intimidade aumenjando tirar a lingerie dali. Desejou que a amiga estivesse lá para lhe acertar com um tapa ou algo do tipo quando chegou a uma conclusão perturbadora: nada havia acontecido entre eles até ali pelo simples fato de que não haviam passado tempo o suficiente juntos. Ele era diabolicamente bom naquilo, e ela muito mais fraca que esperava. Prova disso era não estar se opondo ao fato de que no momento ele tirava sua calcinha - juro que te mato por isso!

\- Justo! - Lhe pegou no colo, girando e a arremeçando sobre a bancada de vidro atrás deles, onde as garrafas mais especiais eram guardadas. Joe West que não lhes visse agora.

\- Você tem cinco minutos! - Iris avisou lhe puxando pela camisa para mais perto. 

Voltou a beijá-la enquanto começava a ser despido. Não deixaria que notasse, mas comemorava internamente seu sonho se tornando uma realidade. Era ela, Iris, ao vivo e a cores abrindo sua calça, devorando sua boca, lhe dando tudo aquilo que mais quis durante meses. Até Darth Vader decidir ser o pior cão do mundo e começar a latir para os dois descontroladamente.

\- Que diabos ele está fazendo?! - Ela perguntou ofegante.

\- Não importa, não temos tempo! - Olhou rápidamente o cão - calado! Saia daqui!

\- Ele não parece disposto a ir... - ela observou preocupada - Barry? Ele está rosnando! - Gritou amedrontada - ele me odeia!

\- Ele não te odeia... - se afastou para expulsar de vez o cão na esperança de que ainda restasse clima para algo - ele só está... - o animal pareceu mesmo disposto a desafiá-lo pela primeira vez na vida, pegando entre os dentes a calcinha de Iris caída no chão e correndo de lá a todo vapor escada ácima - inferno!

\- Vá atrás dele! - Iris gritou se apressando em descer e se juntar a Barry na corrida para impedir o cão antes que os denunciasse para toda a família. Ela já podia ouvir os gritos do pai quando percebesse o que acontecia. Seria a maior vergonha de sua vida, e o fim trágico de Barry. 

Não teve tempo nem mesmo de colocar a própria roupa no lugar quando se pegou em meio a cozinha da casa com o barista, Linda e o cachorro que ainda possuia sua calcinha. Mal conseguia entender o que havia realmente acontecido naqueles segundos.

\- Vocês três estão tendo algum problema? - Linda questionou abaixada perto de Darth Vader.

\- Não ele... nós... estáv... - Barry gaguejava sem ar.

\- Prefiro não tentar entender essa situação - riu entregando a responsabilidade pelo cão de volta ao dono - mas que bom que fui eu a vir checar o motivo da demora de vocês. Teriamos uma noite daquelas com Joe tentando matar Barry - riu cheia de malicia olhando para a amiga ainda estática - depravada! - Provocou baixinho antes de sair.


End file.
